Nuestra Vida Juntos
by DianaChanRose
Summary: Esta historia comienza, desde el termino de la pelicula The Last, contara la vida de Naruto y Hinata, desde que se hacen novios, su boda, hasta sus hijos, aunque algo pasara en su vida de casados. Si quieres saber que pasara, lee esta emocionante historia. PD: Esta historia contendra lemmon. Si nadie le gusta no la lean, porfavor.
1. Lo que sucedio

Capitulo 1-Lo que sucedió.  
El inmenso cielo de la noche, desde lejos se veía la luna redonda, entre ella se mostraba una silueta de dos personas juntas, ellos dos, mostraban una mágica escena, era un beso lleno de cariño y amor. Naruto y Hinata mientras se besaban, cada minuto y segundo, ellos se deslizaban hacia el suelo muy lento para no caer, de golpe. Al llegar al suelo, los dos nunca se separaron, se mantuvieron abrazados por un momento, en cuanto Hinata miro a los ojos azules del rubio, el pensaba decirle algo, siente que ve su visión muy borrosa y abre los ojos, se da cuenta que esta en su habitación de su hogar. Que toda esa escena era creada en su mente, porque era un sueño. Pero no era un sueño de los más comunes, porque ese sueño, pasó en verdad y en la vida real, Hinata al darse cuenta que solo era un sueño, se apeno al recordar su escena con Naruto en la luna, que se acurruco en sus piernas que cubrían sus sabanas. Que al recordar lo que le dijo después de aterrizar en el suelo.  
-Como veras, no soy experto en empezar una relación con alguien, ya sabrás siempre estuve ocupado con las misiones, en especial las de encontrar y regresar a Sasuke de vuelta a la aldea. Nunca tuve una primera cita, así que no sabría como comenzar una contigo, entonces que te parece si iniciamos una cita mañana. Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.  
En tan solo unos segundos, el joven de ojos azules, sintió que su cuerpo se viniera para abajo, ya que su cabeza fue golpeada con un puñetazo de una mano de una mujer de cabello rosado.  
-NARUTO, como se te ocurre elevarte hacia el techo de la cueva y hacer un hoyo, podrías a ver herido a Hinata con una de las rocas que caían, si que eres el colmo, nunca usas la cabeza. Dijo Sakura a todo pulmón a gritos.  
Hinata regreso a la realidad, al recordar el golpe que le dio Sakura a Naruto, por el motivo que Naruto la pudo haberla lastimado con las rocas, pero ella sabia que Naruto la iba a proteger sin duda alguna, si algo habría pasado. Se volvió a recostar en su cama, para recobrar memoria de lo sucedido en la noche pasada.  
Al regresar sus recuerdos a la mente de Hinata de lo sucedido después del rescate de Hanabi, se observa atrás de la santa regañada de Sakura a Naruto a tres personas más.  
-Esta regañada a Naruto tardara un buen rato, que aburrido, por mi me adelantaría y me iría a la aldea, pero tengo que llegar con ellos. Dijo Shikamaru en sus pensamientos.  
-¿Tal vez fui el único en darme cuenta de lo que sucedió allá arriba en la luna? o ¿Solamente se lo quedaran guardado para si mismos? Pero conociendo a Naruto vendrá a buscarme para pedirme un consejo. Se dice a si mismo Sai.  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Hinata onee sama, por fin lo que tanto deseaste, se te cumplió, hasta te llevaste un super beso, no te lo esperabas de el. !Porque no me traje una cámara¡, pero bueno si que lo observe bien con el Byakugan. Dijo la pequeña traviesa menor de los Hyuga.  
Hinata solo observaba, como discutían Sakura y Naruto, ella todavía no reaccionaba, ya que el beso la dejo paralizada, solo reacciono a mirar a su alrededor, miro a los dos jóvenes en frente de ellos, esperando a que se decidan en proseguir hacia el camino para regresar a la aldea junto a la pequeña que solo estaba sonriendo.  
-Sakura san, creo que Naruto nunca aprenderá de sus errores, en especial si lo golpeas, la violencia, no resuelve nada y menos con puñetazos, se muy bien que Naruto hace las cosas a la primera reacción, y comprendo que pudo haber sido peligroso, pero confié en el así que…. Dijo Hinata sin terminar la frase ya que se sonrojo hasta el tope de su cabeza.  
-Comprendo Hinata, pero no sabes como me saca de quicio que Naruto, te arriesgue, si tu eres muy importante para tu Clan, y.. Dijo la pelirosa, después de ser interrumpida por HInata.  
-En eso puedes estar un poco equivocada Sakura, en mi Clan todos quieren que me arriesgue un poco mas, piensan que por ser amable, soy débil, pero me eh esforzado en salir adelante, aun siendo como soy con mi delicadeza hacia los demás.  
Naruto solo observaba la conversación de las jóvenes kunoichis, asombrado de la forma que Hinata hablaba la sintió que no era la misma que conocía anteriormente. Creo que lo sucedido en la luna, la habrá cambiado un poco, ya que se nota que es mas fuerte que nunca.  
Shikamaru al sentir la tensión de la situación, trata de terminar la conversación.  
-Si no es de su conveniencia es mejor seguir para llegar a la aldea, Sai, puedes hacernos Aves para regresar mas pronto. Dijo Shikamaru, dando la espalda a los demás. Mientras tanto en su mente dice "que fastidio siempre es lo mismo con este equipo"  
-Si claro. Sai, se pone en cuclillas para dibujar en su pergamino.  
Todos yacían en las aves listas para el regreso, en eso Hinata ya da de hecho lo de su recuerdo.  
Se levanta para tomar un baño para relajarse, al abrir la llave de la bañera, se desviste, al mirarse al espejo, de su baño, recuerda lo que le dijo Naruto, que hoy seria su primera cita. Al enterarse de ese recuerdo se mete a su bañera para dar inicio su dia de su cita con su Naruto kun.


	2. La curiosidad de Konohamaru

Capitulo 2- La curiosidad de Konohamaru.

Era una mañana única, el sol estaba brillante, las nubes se dispersaban lentamente, como si preparaban el escenario perfecto, las aves volaban alegremente, algunas descansaban en los arboles y en ventanas de habitaciones, como una de ellas, se adentro parándose en la cabeza de un rubio, que a pesar de estar dormido, sintió que algo le toco la cabeza, con sus manos alejo esa presencia que alejaba su placentero sueño, pero la avecilla no se iba, ya que se sentía cómoda en esa suave cabello que pensaba que era paja de una rama de un árbol, el rubio al presentir que no se iba, se enfureció y tuvo que levantarse para que se esfumara la ave. Y sucedió.  
-Porque cada día tiene que ser lo mismo, esas aves se acomodan en mi pelo, tal vez buscan calor, aun sigue haciendo frio. Voltea su cabeza para ver la ventana abierta. – Ya no dejare la ventana abierta.  
Al dar otro bostezo, escucha que golpean la puerta de su departamento, el joven de ojos azules, se dirige para abrir la puerta y descubrir quien golpea su puerta tan temprano. Al abrir.  
-Buenos días Naruto niee chan, me impresiona que abrieras al primer golpe, yo pensando que ibas a tardar en abrirme, pero dejando eso en el olvido, bienvenido de regreso estoy muy ansioso para oír la historia de tu aventura en la luna. Dijo el joven pupilo del rubio.  
-Buenos días Konohamaru, pero lo siento decirte que hoy, no tendrá tiempo para ti o de los demás. Dijo el rubio con ojos adormilados.  
-No me digas, iras a entrenar tus nuevos jutsus, si es así, te acompañaré para si me enseñes y depuse pasaremos para comer en Ichirak…. Dijo emocionado pero lo interrumpió el rubio de ojos azules.  
-Me temo que no iré a entrenar hoy, pero si hay suerte, tal vez mañana te invite para contarte mi aventura en la luna. Dijo el rubio entrando a su departamento y dándole un aviso que pasara a su hogar.  
-¿Si no vas a ir a entrenar?, no me digas que te asignaron para nueva misión. Pero si ayer llegaste, además el festival será mañana. Dijo el pequeño pupilo esperando la respuesta de su maestro.  
-No tendré ninguna misión, y no saldré de la aldea, saldré a tener una cita. Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, tomando algo de ropa limpia de su ropero, y se dirigía al baño.  
-Eh? Cita, ¡Tendrás una cita, no me digas que aceptaste una de tus fastidiosas fans o saldrás con Sakura san. Dijo el pequeño Sarutobi con cara de fastidio y a la vez de curioso.  
-No tendré ninguna cita con Sakura chan y esas chicas solamente me han dado regalos del festival, no me han pedido citas. Dijo el joven de bigotes, entrando a su baño.  
-Entonces con quien iras, yo nunca supe que tuvieras otras chicas de tras de ti, las únicas que supe son de tus otras misiones pasadas, no me acuerdo de sus nombres, solamente recuerdo que me contaron que prometiste a una tal sacerdotisa, creo que se llama Shi.., Quiso terminar de hablar, pero su maestro lo interrumpió.  
-Deja de pensar con quien saldré, aunque te diga con quien estaré hoy, nunca me dejaras en paz, me estarás preguntado que el porque con ella, porque esto y aquello, si me haces un favor, puedes ir con Sai para que le digas que iré a visitarlo cuando salga de bañarme. Dijo Naruto adentro de su baño desvistiéndose y entro a su regadera.  
-Ehmm! Esta bien, Dijo con un suspiro de resignación y sale de su departamento cuando escucha el chorro de agua de la regadera.  
-Porque no me quiere decir, con quien saldrá hoy, acaso no me tiene la confianza en decírmelo. Decía mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Sai, pero en el camino se encuentra con Sakura.  
Sakura al darse cuenta que viene Konohamaru, lo saluda.  
-Buenos días Konohamaru, que te trae por aquí tan temprano. Dijo la chica de pelo corto y rosado.  
-Voy a casa de Sai san, para pedirle un favor por parte de Naruto niee chan.  
-Bueno Konohamaru, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que deseo que te vaya bien en tu pequeña misión. La chica iba a dar su primer paso cuando el pequeño la detuvo.  
-Sakura san, tu sabes, ¿con quien saldrá a una cita con Naruto niee chan hoy?  
-¿Una cita con Naruto? se queda pensando en un momento y recuerda. – Así que ya te decidiste, me alegro por ti, se dijo a si misma.  
Konohamaru, solo observa a la konoichi, esperando una respuesta.  
-Solamente te lo diré una vez y no te lo repetiré, se acerca un poco al pequeño, - Con Hinata.  
-El pequeño Sarutobi, no se dio cuenta cuando se fue la joven de pelo rosado, ya que lo que le dijo se quedo inmóvil.  
En su mente solo se le vino muchas palabras que se decía a si mismo, que no podía ni reaccionar, ni moverse. Lo que su mente decía: ¿Porque Hinata?, no es que fuera fea, es linda, proviene de una familia reconocida, su cuerpo es para morir en las nubes, sus hermosos ojos, es para quedarse viéndolos hasta que no puedas más. Pero lo que no reconocia, es como Naruto oniee chan pudo fijarse en ella cuando estuvo enamorado de Sakura san. No es que estuviera en contra de eso, si no que no puede comprender muchas cosas aun siendo todavía un niño, bueno no un niño un adolescente, pero si Naruto es feliz con alguien tan, buena y cálida y gentil, que es todo lo contrario a Sakura, Sakura si puede ser gentil, pero con su rudeza que tiene, ya nadie la puede ver como una persona gentil.  
-Si Naruto oniee chan, es feliz con Hinata onee chan, además ella siempre, la observaba desde lejos, yo nunca le dije nada a Naruto, ya que el es tan despistado que aunque se lo dijera, no me entendería. Ahora comprendo un poco el porque terminaría a una cita con ella. Terminando dicho esto, se va corriendo a casa de Sai.  
Adentro de una casa, se podría escuchar algunos ruidos de gemidos y besos tronados, ya que eran una pareja, dándose amor y pasión. Estaban en el comedor, encima de la mesa. Era una rubia de pelo largo y de cuerpo delgado que besaba a su acompañante que era un joven de pelo negro, corto y cuerpo delgado, le masajeaba sus pechos. En eso escuchan golpear la puerta. La rubia empuja al chico por el susto de que lo sorprendan haciendo sus matutinos ejercicios. El joven, va muy deprimido a abrir la puerta, por detener su juego con su Bonita. Abrió la puerta y ve al que interrumpió su juego sexual.  
-Buenos días, Sai san. Dijo Konohamaru, con una cara de inocencia.  
-Buenos días, Konohamaru chan, que se te ofrece. Dijo con una voz de cansancio.  
-Solo vengo a decir que Naruto oniie chan, va a venir mas al rato, para visitarte.  
-Oh esta bien, gracias por el recado. Y le cierra la puerta en su cara y regresa a su labor con su rubia.  
\- ¿Quien era?, mientras el la seguía besando su cuello.  
-Konohamaru, diciéndome que muy pronto vendrá Naruto a visitarme, en eso quiere besar otra parte intima, pero Ino no lo deja.  
-Si va venir Naruto, mejor lo dejamos para otro dia, no quiero estar aquí, mientras el llegue. Se levanta de la mesa y toma su ropa en el suelo y se viste. – Nos vemos para la noche. Se dirige a la puerta y ve a Konohamaru que aun seguía viendo la puerta sin reaccionar. Se va sin decirle nada y desaparece en las escaleras.  
Lo único que recuerda Konohamaru es que vio la cara de Ino toda roja y ve como se va sin decir nada.


	3. Antes de la Cita Los Consejos

Capitulo 3- Antes de la cinta, Consejos

Dentro de una gran mansión que proviene de una familia muy reconocida de la aldea, se podía ver el gran comedor, que se mostrar una familia desayunando, un señor muy adulto, que se puede decir que era el padre, a una pequeña que se puede decir que era su hija, pero faltaba a otra de su hija en esa mesa.  
-¿Donde sea metido Hinata?, es muy extraño que no llegue a la mesa, es la primera en tomar asiento en el desayuno. Dijo el Jefe del Clan Hyuga mientras tomaba un bocado de su desayuno.  
-Tal vez, se quedo dormida, soñando con algo que no quiere despertar para siempre. Dijo entre risas la pequeña Hanabi. –Algo que le sucedió mientras regresábamos de la luna. Dijo con una voz muy soñadora y daba un sorbo de su te.  
-Disculpa la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí padre y Hanabi. Dijo la joven de ojos perla y largo cabello azul oscuro, tomando asiento.  
-Sabes que la hora del desayuno es a las 8:00 A.M, no debes descuidarte estando todo el día en la cama y lo sabes Hinata. Dijo Hiashi, con voz dura y ronca aun tomando alimento.  
-Lo se Padre, no lo vuelo hacer y Lo Si-Siento Mucho. Dijo con mucha vergüenza la Hyuga mayor.  
-Toma tus alimentos antes que se enfríen. Dijo el Padre antes de seguir comiendo.  
Hinata aun la regañaba su padre, en cualquier error de comportamiento en el hogar, la joven de ojos perlados nunca se equivocaba en el comportamiento, solo esta vez, se quedo dormida por la causa del sueño que tuvo, pero no se arrepentía, ya que fue unos de que siempre soño desde pequeña y ahora se le cumplió y era real, no era una falsa ilusión. Pero desde que Neji, ya no esta en esta mesa, Hiashi le bajo a sus regaños con Hinata, era un poco dulce, pero no toleraba sus falta de comportamiento ante el hogar.  
-Y dime Hermana mayor, a donde piensas ir, ya que estoy viendo que traes puesta ropa común, y no la ropa Hyuga.  
-¿Eh?, Hinata dejo de comer por la pregunta que le dirigió su Hermana pequeña.  
-No me digas que tendrás una cita. Dijo la pequeña Hyuga con cara picara.  
-Yo.. yo , no es lo que crees. Dijo algo avergonzada la pelo azul oscuro.  
-Pero, vas a salir con esa ropa, no crees que debes vestirte un poco mas a la moda y mas femenina. Puedo acompañarte a comprar ropa de moda, se un local que vende muy lindos pantalones, blusas hasta..  
-HANABI, no metas ideas a tu hermana mayor, una mujer debe vestirse como una dama, no una chica ofrecida, su atuendo para mi es adecuado para su edad. Además, no debes enamorarte de alguien solo por su físico, si no de su sentimientos y su persona. Dijo el Señor Hiashi desde su asiento y tomando su te de hierbas.  
-Si, Padre, lo lamento, por mi atrevimiento. Se devolvió a comer su desayuno la pequeña castaña y ojos perla.  
Hiashi lo conocen por su aspecto duro con su Clan, y enseñar a sus hijas a como defenderse para que sean reconocidas y fuertes. A pesar de ser duro con sus hijas también tiene sentimientos, nunca se lo demostró a Hinata, ya que si se lo demostraba, seguiría siendo débil y ella requería que se pudiera defender, siempre desde pequeña fue molestada de sus compañeros, por causa que era tan amable con todos y se aprovechaban de ella, por que no podía defender, ya que odiaba pelear. El padre de Hinata, sabia exactamente que era molestada, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba que ella se podía defender ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie, pero siempre fue rescatada por el niño Kyubi, Hiashi al saber que fue rescatada por el niño, nunca reclamo nada, ya que dentro del Clan era el único quien era el, era el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, solo que no se lo dijo a nadie.  
-Solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te suceda algo y no llegues tarde a casa. Fue todo lo que dijo el Jefe del Clan Hyuga, y se levanto de la mesa y desapareció del comedor.  
-Si, Padre asi lo hare. Dijo Hinata a ver a su padre desaparecer.  
-Y dime con quien saldrás, no me digas que con Naruto oniee san. Dijo con cara picara acercándose a su hermana.  
-No molestes Hanabi, y no metas ideas raras en tu cabeza. Dijo mientras comia.  
-Ideas de que, no me digas que piensas en hacer eso con el. Dijo con cara mas picarona.  
Hinata tocio al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana menor.  
-Como una niña, puede tener una mente asi, Dijo toda asustada y con la cara toda avergonzada.  
-Solo digo lo que puede suceder en un futuro, además los hombres, se le vienen los hormonas muy rápido que a las mujeres.  
\- Y tú de donde sacas todo eso.  
-En las revistas de moda.  
-Deja de leer esas revistas, te ensucian la mente.  
Mientras las hermanas Hyuga charlan en el comedor de su hogar, pasemos a la casa de Sai.  
-Asi que, el hombre tiene que pagar todo en una cita. Dijo el rubio de ojos azules.  
-Al fin viniste a pedirme consejo, pero no era más fácil, decirte yo, que tengo más experiencia con Ino y preferiste un Libro. Dijo Sai recostado en su cama leyendo uno de sus libros.  
-Bueno, me retiro, gracias por el libro. Dice levantándose del suelo.  
-Puedes quedártelo, ya no lo necesito.  
-¿En serio?, puedo quedármelo, pues muchas gracias, Sai.  
-Por nada, y te recuerdo, no hagas una torpeza que pueda sentir incomoda a la pequeña Hinata.  
-No lo hare, y porque piensas que hare sentir incomoda.  
-No se, experiencia.  
-Mejor me retiro, no quiero que me contagies, mala suerte. El rubio de bigotes y ojos azules se retira del hogar de Sai.  
En el camino en donde se quedaron de ver Naruto y HInata, el rubio recordó que tiene que dejar el libro en su casa antes de ir al lugar acordado, además tiene tiempo de sobra.  
En la entrada de la Mansion del Clan de los Hyuga, salía la chica de cabellos largos azul oscuro, caminando no tenia prisa para llegar al lugar acordado y encontrarse con su querido Naruto kun  
El rubio después de dejar el libro, sale de nuevo de los departamentos y sale corriendo en el lugar acordado que quedo con su pequeña Hinata, su rayo de sol. En su recorrido, siente que alguien lo detiene del brazo y de nuevo siente otra mano en el otro brazo. Y detienen su sus pies ya que con tanto peso ya no puede correr, el rubio solo piensa con enojo, "Solo espero que no sean estas chicas fans de mi, porque tuvo que ser este día, tan especial" Voltea para cada lado para asegurarse quien era y bingo eran ellas. Ahora no tenia escapatoria, no podía ser grosero con ellas, no tiene el valor de alejar a unas mujeres, no era su ego.  
Ahora tendrá que faltar a su cita con su rayo de sol y pedirle una disculpa por dejarla plantada en su primera cita.


	4. 3 Fans,2 Sombras 1 Lluvia

Capitulo 4- 3 Fans,2 Sombras 1 Lluvia

En su recorrido, siente que alguien lo detiene del brazo y de nuevo siente otra mano en el otro brazo. Y detienen sus pies ya que con tanto peso ya no puede correr, el rubio solo piensa con enojo, "Solo espero que no sean estas chicas fans, porque tuvo que ser este día, tan especial" Voltea para cada lado para asegurarse quien era y bingo eran ellas. Ahora no tenia escapatoria, no podía ser grosero con ellas, no tiene el valor de alejar a unas mujeres, no era su ego.  
Ahora tendrá que faltar a su cita con su rayo de sol y pedirle una disculpa por dejarla plantada en su primera cita.  
-Buenos días Naruto Sempai, a donde iba, podemos acompañarlo. Dijo una fan que siempre trae una gorra encima y el signo de konoha en ella y ropa verde azul.  
-Naruto Sempai, mientras lo acompañamos, puede contarnos su misión en la luna. Dijo la otra fan que es castaña claro y ropa violeta y short, lleva su banda ninja en el cuello.  
-Me encantaría, pero ahora tengo prisa en llegar a una ci.. Trato de decir el rubio que iba a una cita, pero lo interrumpió otra chica que lo abrazo de la espalda.  
\- Buenos días Sempai, vallamos a tomar algo todos juntos, y así, nos cuenta su misión. Dijo esto la otra chica de cabello castaño oscuro, banda en la cabeza y ropa café claro, empujando al pobre rubio a un local de bebidas de frutas.  
Al llegar al local de bebidas, las tres chicas tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, entre ellas 3, sentaron al rubio que solo tenia mirada derrotada. Solo lo único que hacia era mirar el local, en la que ellas escogieron, era un local nuevo que habían construido hace poco, estaba decorado con imágenes de frutas y algunas verduras. Solo escuchaba murmullos de las chicas que la trajeron a ese lugar que hablaban entre si y le preguntaban algo pero no escuchaba, ya que solo quería era salir de ahí.  
-Dinos Naruto sempai, como hizo que la luna ya no se viniera para la tierra.  
-Es cierto que secuestraron a Hanabi chan y la rescataron.  
-Chicas, ¿Disculpen por decir, que no tengo suficiente para pagar sus bebidas?  
-No se moleste sempai, nosotras las pagaremos, por el ramen que nos invito la otra vez.  
-¿Eh? Gracias, pero no se molesten por pagarlo y además no. De nuevo estas chicas interrumpen.  
\- No, insistimos en invitar nosotras. Dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.  
Solo el rubio, solo suspira de resignación, en eso se le ocurre algo y se levanta de la silla.  
-Disculpen, ire a lavarme las manos, en seguida regreso. Empieza a caminar hacia el baño de hombres, entra a una cabina. Solo lo hago porque no quiero perderme mi cita con Hinata y además quiero alejarme de ellas, son un poco fastidiosas. "Kagemane no Jutsu", Te pido que te quedes con ellas.  
-No me hagas esto, mejor tu te quedas y yo me voy con Hinata. Dijo el clon.  
-Estas loco, yo soy el original, asi que yo me voy con Hinata, te dejo. Sale de la ventana del baño.  
-Solo por hoy te lo paso, por Hinata, ahora iré con esas fastidiosas. Dijo el clon saliendo de la cabina.  
-Que bueno, sempai, te pedí un zumo de uva.  
-Esta demente, el sempai, no le puede gustar la uva, por eso yo te pedí uno de naranja.  
\- El naranja y el uva ya es muy común de tomar, por eso yo te pedí una bebida de frutos rojos.  
-Ahora tengo que ir con esas y tomar 3 bebidas, solo espero, que tu te la pases de lo mejor. Se dijo a si mismo el clon.  
En unas calles separadas del local de bebidas de frutas, se veía a un rubio, corriendo por no llegar tarde, solo por unos minutos de tardanza, y esperar de ver a una chica, parada en aquel árbol que acordaron verse, al estar pensando en llegar, se le viene en la cabeza, el motivo el porque, la cito en ese árbol, fue la primera vez que se vieron desde que el se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y ella estaba recostada en el árbol, el motivo que al verlo y ver que la saludo se desmayo. Quería que al verse ahí, seria especial para ella y para el. Al ver que llegaba en ese árbol, se da cuenta, que no había nadie, así que ella, se habrá ido, al saber que el no se presento. Al ver que su sol, se había ido por culpa de no saber decir que NO, se le esfumo, una oportunidad de estar con ella y conocerme mas, el se dejo caer al suelo y por furia golpeo el suelo, y sintió que su día que era tan soleado y hermoso, se le nublo al instante y pareció ver en el suelo empezó caer gotas una por una, muy lento, hasta que la lluvia llego con intensidad, que las ropas del rubio ya estaban empapadas, al pararse e irse a su departamento, el pensó que ir al hogar de los Hyuga no era buena idea, tal vez ya no quería verlo, por dejarla plantada. Al dar un paso para darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su hogar, se detuvo en un instante, le pareció escuchar un estornudo, al incorporarse donde antes estaba, y ver quien estornudo, pero nada, no había nadie, al caminar un poco, al acercarse un poco mas, vio una silueta detrás del árbol, su corazón, se le acelero, al pensar que puede ser que era ella, ya que esa silueta tenia el pelo largo azul, y al dar otro paso, para darse cuenta que si, era ella, toda empapada por culpa de la lluvia, estaba toda roja de sus mejillas.  
-HINATA, ¿Por qué sigues aquí, pensé que te habías ido, por llegar tarde a nuestra cita? Además. No termino de hablar, cuando ella se abalanzo en el, para abrazarlo.  
-Sabia, que vendrías, no me importa que hora es o que clima haya, yo te estaré esperando. Sabía que vendrías. Ella decía, pero pronto empezó a llorar, y se apego mas a la ropa mojada de su rubio, pero no le importo, solo quería estar cerca de el.  
-Perdóname, por llegar tarde, pero tuve un problema con algunas personas que no me soltaban, y por eso.  
-Tus fans, verdad, no importa, yo comprendo que ellas, quieran estar contigo, por ser popular y ser el héroe.  
-Pero debes estar celosa, y yo no puedo apartarlas, ya que no me gustaría lastimarlas, pero por ti haría cualquier cosa.  
-No hay problema, mientras solo me quieras solo a mí, no hay problema que me ponga celosa.  
Naruto, al verla en medio de la lluvia, lucia muy hermosa, las gotas se reflejaban en sus ojos perla, esos ojos que tanto adora verlos, sus labios estaban ya húmedos por la lluvia, se veían apetecibles que ya no pidió permiso y se abalanzo a besarlos. Hinata al sentir sus labios en los suyos, y permitió su pedido, ya que ella también anhelaba hacerlo, solo que no se atrevía por su timidez que ahora todavía le invade. Naruto al besarla la empujo un poco para atrás y como ella estaba a solo un paso para llegar al árbol, ella quedo entre el y el árbol, besándose por unos segundos, pero el rubio no quería separarse de ella, la abrazaba de la cintura y los brazos de la ojiperla la sostenía en su pecho. Hinata, se aparto un poco ya que necesitaba estornudar.  
-Disculpa-me, interrumpí este hermoso momento por estornudar. Dijo algo sonrojada.  
-No importa, vamos te vas a resfriar por mi culpa, vamos a que nos sequemos.  
-Si esta bien.  
Los dos se alejaron con las manos entrelazadas hasta llegar a su departamento.


	5. 5-1Revista, Traje, Te Caliente

Capitulo 5- Revista + Traje+ Te Caliente= Derrame nasal

El cielo estaba de color gris causa que la lluvia hacia su único trabajo, bañar todo el suelo y sus rincones de la aldea de konoha, el rubio y la peliazul se refugiaban en el departamento de este primero hasta que la lluvia se desvanezca. El rubio abría la puerta de su hogar y dejo entrar primero a la ojiperla, ella entro y el cerro la puerta cuando el entro, y prosiguió a un ropero, saco del lugar una toalla. Y un poco de ropa para entregárselo a Hinata.  
-Ten y toma la libertad de tomar un baño. Le dice entregándole la toalla y la ropa.  
-No, no es necesario, solo me secare el pelo y eso bastara, no puedo hacer eso, en un hogar ajeno, no es digno. Dice la ojiperla, rechazando lo que le ofrece y sus mejillas tenidas de la vergüenza.  
-Si, dejo que hagas eso, te resfriaras y me sentiré culpable, así que por favor toma el baño.  
La chica se le quedo pensando un poco y un segundo acepto, tomo lo que le ofrecía y se dirigía al baño. Ya al estar dentro, se empezó a desvestir la ropa empapada, pero aun así se sentía incomoda, se estaba quitando la ropa en el departamento de su amado rubio y para ella no era digno era una Hyuga, la educaron para que fuera una mujer ejemplar, ahora se sentía que estaba rompiendo todo la educación que le dieron su cuidador Ko, y sus mucamas. Pero en realidad no iba a suceder nada entre el y ella, solo tomara un baño para no enfermarse y poder secar la ropa empapada, así que nada, puede suceder que puedan pensar que hizo algo inapropiado, al terminar sus pensamientos y desvestirse, entro a la regadera y comenzó a darse su baño.  
Naruto recogía un poco su departamento, no quería que Hinata le regañara por tener un poco desordenado, recogía el vaso de ramen instantáneo, palillos desechables, botellas de agua etc. Al tirar sus productos ya utilizados al bote de basura, estornudo, al darse cuenta que ya empezó a resfriarse, se desvistió de su sudadera negra y su playera blanca y dejo descubierto su abdomen, desecho su ropa empapada en un sesto de ropa, para lavarla después junto con la ropa de Hinata.  
Decidió en prender la estufa para poder calentar agua caliente para preparar un te y así calentarse al terminar su baño. Abrió una puertilla y tomo 2 tazas, puso cada una un sobre. Se retiro de la cocina y se sentó cerca de su cama y su mesa, tomo en sus manos un libro pensando que era el que Sai le regalo, lo abrió en una pagina aleatoria y empezó a leer, pero lo que vio, le hizo subir sus humor a la cabeza y empezara ponerse rojo, era una revista para adultos, y se dijo así mismo, "Esto no es mío, como apareció aquí, Si Hinata ve que tengo que esto pensara mal de mi" Escucho que se abría la puerta del baño y de un reflejo, metió la revista debajo de la cama. Al ver la puerta abrirse lentamente, miro aquella hermosa mujer con el cabello semi mojado, ya que puede que se lo seco después de salir, y ver que portaba su viejo traje naranja con negro cuando era un adolescente de 16 años, ver que le lucia mucho mejor el traje a ella que a el, lucia muy hermosa.  
-Na. Naruto kun, el baño ya esta libre, dijo la dueña de los ojos perla, cerrado la puerta del baño.  
, ya voy a entrar también, lo dijo muy torpemente ya que nunca imagino ver a alguien mas con ese traje, pensó que lo tiraría o lo guardaría como el traje de su niñez, se levanto para ir directo al baño.  
Hinata al estar un poco avergonzada por usar su viejo traje, no se cuenta que su rubio estaba semi desnudo, que cuando capto mirada ante el, el rubio ya estaba levantándose del suelo, vio que no tenia su sudadera puesta y estaba con su abdomen desnudo, en su mente se decía, "desde cuando no tiene su ropa puesta, porque esta asi, no, no, Hinata no pienses cosas raras, el esta asi porque también se ira a tomar un baño"  
-Naruto kun, donde puedo poner la ropa mojada, apenas lo dijo sin titubeos. Pero tenia la cara tan roja, que casi ve borroso por su vergüenza al verlo asi y usar su ropa, aunque ya no la use porque no le quede, aun sigue siendo suya.  
\- En el sesto de la lavandería, pero ahí dejalo yo lo lavo, cuando salga de bañarme. Dijo esto antes de meterse al baño.  
Ya dentro se desvistió de los 2 únicas prendas que le faltaba (mi mente sucia mía) y entro a la regadera.  
Ya Hinata sentada en el suelo entre la mesa y la cama, observa el departamento de su rubio y nota que dejo en el estufa prendida y vio que calentaba algo, se levanto para ver que calentaba, y dio que era agua, al darse un vistazo aun lado vio dos tazas, concluyo que su Naruto estaba haciendo te caliente. Al darse cuenta que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, determino que tenia que servir el te, ya que el agua ya estaba lista. Sirvió el agua en las tazas, y dejo las tazas en la mesa principal, y vio que le faltaba algo, se dirigió hacia la despensa y vio que había pasta para hacer dulces japonés y decidió usarlo, su rubio jamás se molestaría que ella lo usara, también vio que había arroz preparado y algas y se le ocurrió hacer onigiris. Pasaron 15 minutos y ya tenia un mesa preparada de dulces y onigiris y el te caliente. Naruto ya cambiado con un pantalón naranja nuevo y una playera blanca, salió del baño y vio lo que nunca se espero una mesa preparada con alimentos y ver a Hinata sentada en el suelo esperándolo.  
-Hinata, que es todo esto, dijo sorprendido que ella prepara algo de alimento, mientras el se bañaba.  
-Solo quise preparar algo para acompañar el te que tenias en el fuego.  
-No tenias que haberte molestado, el te era suficiente. Dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.  
-Para mi no es ninguna molestia, quería hacerlo para agradecer que me permitieras bañarme y adelante come todo lo que quieras.  
-Gracias Hinata, Gracias por la comida, tomo un dulce y lo comió. – Esta rico tienes un buen razón.  
\- No hice mucho, solo hice figuras con la pasta y ya. Dice comiendo un dulce también.  
El rubio ahora tomo un onigiri, y lo probo, al comer el onigiri se dio cuenta que era el arroz que el tenia en el refrigerador, ya que conoce muy bien la textura que el lo cocina, pero tenia algo diferente, el sabor, tal vez la chica de ojos perla, cambio el sabor al estar preparando el onigiri.  
-Definitivamente eres buena cocinera, hasta cambiaste el sabor de el arroz que tenia preparado. Dijo dándole otro mordiscó.  
-No hice mucho sinceramente, solo use lo que tenías en la cocina.  
Naruto estaba tan feliz, nunca comió algo así, preparando por alguien, bueno si comía algo preparando, pero solo era ramen de Ichiraku, pero se refería a comida casera, siempre comía ramen instantáneo, ya que le daba pereza el cocinar, ya que era el único viviendo en ese departamento, a veces preparaba arroz para acompañar el ramen, pero no le salía bien que digamos.  
Hinata al dar otra mordida a su onigiri, puso su mano en el suelo cerca de la cama y noto algo, metió la mano para sacar ese objeto que le distrajo de su bocado. Al sacarlo se dio cuenta que era una revista que tenia un titulo muy bochornoso y una chica desnuda con una postura muy atrevida, acostada en una cama. Su vista se nublo y cara se puso roja. En su mente se decía, "Naruto kun, le gusta ver, esas cosas, Hinata. Naruto no es asi. Debo confiar en el, si debe ser de un amigo, que lo dejo aquí, Si, deber ser eso, Pero, si me equivoco y en realidad si es de el"  
Naruto, al observar a Hinata, vio que ya tenía en la mano la revista, en un reflejo, se arrojo para quitarle la revista. Pero como fue un movimiento muy brusco y rápido, que cuando tomo la revista, cayo encima de ella, y quedando en una situación incomoda. La chica de pelo azul, tenia la respiración agitada por ver a su Naruto encima de el, además estaban muy juntos que su pecho estaba apretándose sobre el pecho de el. El rubio al sentir que estaba tan cerca de ella y sentir su pecho apretándose con el suyo y sintió algo que no debió sentir y en su cabeza empezó a divagar palabras. "Acaso, será que no trae nada abajo, solo trae el traje puesto" Al tener esos pensamientos, se retiro rápido de ella junto con la revista.  
Hinata al sentir que no traía a su rubio encima de el, se paro al parejo de el, pero como aun seguía ida, no pudo decir otra palabra, solo tenia en su mente, el acercamiento de el y sobre la revista, estaba tan avergonzada que quería salir corriendo pero sus pies no se movieron.  
Naruto estaba tan abochornado por sentir el pecho erecto de su ojos perla, que no podía pensar en otro cosa, en eso siente algo debajo de el que, no pensó dos veces y se fue rápido corriendo al baño.  
-Discúlpame un momento, ys se escucho el portazo del baño.  
No muy lejos de ahí, se mostraba un local donde preparaban bebidas frutales. Se veían 3 chicas hablando y discutiendo entre ellas y un chico rubio esperando que todo esto termine.  
-No Naruto senpai, probara primero la bebida que le pedí.  
-Ni hablar probara el que yo le pedí, verdad senpai.  
-El que yo pedí, sabe mucho mejor que el suyo.  
-Por favor no discutan, yo probare los 3 al mismo tiempo, dijo un rubio ya desesperando de su pelea de 3 horas.  
-No, sempai, una bebida de frutas no sabe bien, si lo toma al mismo tiempo, no sabe bien.  
-Tu que sabes, además el probara el mío primero. Lo tomo del brazo.  
-No, ya te dije que probara el mio. Lo tomo del otro brazo.  
-Ya, senpai, probara el mio, par de locas. Lo tomo del abdomen.  
Las 3 fans lo jalaban de un lado a otro, en ese instante el rubio desapareció en un humo blanco. Las chicas vieron que su Naruto senpai, las engaño dejándolo solo un clon. Pero lo ustedes no sabían, que el clon se desvaneció porque su dueño se sobrecalentó porque su compañero y amigo de por vida se despertó, al sentir los pechos de su Hinata y ahora tenia que esperar a que su compañero se enfrié dentro de su propio baño.


	6. 5-2 Revista, Traje,Te caliente

Capitulo5 parte 2

Adentro de un cuarto de baño, se encontraba un rubio todo rojo del rostro, empapando su cara con agua, para bajar el calor que sufrió por sentir tan cerca los pechos de su Hinata y también por que ella misma descubrió, la revista que no era suya, pero ella piensa que es de el, ahora pensara que es todo un pervertido, obvio con mas razón, ella se entero que se fue de viaje de entrenamiento de 2 años con Jiraiya sensei, todas las mujeres sabían que ese viejo era un pervertido y mas porque escribía novelas para adultos, y como todos dicen, todo lo que un alumno aprende de su maestro, aprende de pies a cabeza. Ella pensara que como fue un alumno de el, seguirá sus pasos. Ahora se bañaba más la cara, para borrar esos recuerdos. Maldito el que dejo esa revista aquí, quien sea, lo hará trizas. Se dijo a si mismo. Lo bueno es que ya se controlo el problema que obtuvo por despertar a su amigo de la vida. Afuera del baño, una chica de pelo azul oscuro, estaba sentada en el suelo enfrente de la mesa y atrás de la cama de su adorado rubio, aun ella estaba en shock, al encontrar una revista de nivel adulto debajo de la cama, no sabia en que pensar, apenas conocía los gustos de su Naruto, como el ramen instantáneo, y el de Ichiraku, que el color favorito es el naranja, pero no sabia que el, gustara ver revistas de ese estilo, solo le faltara encontrar una serie o película, se negaba en pensar eso, el no era de esos tipos de chicos, que goza de ver ese estilo de series de adultos, en eso escucha el ruido de la puerta del baño, y ve salir a su Naruto todo mojado del rostro, pero con una toalla alrededor del cuello. Ve que se vuelve a sentar de nuevo junto a ella. Se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el rubio decidió hablar.  
-Te pido disculpas, en realidad nunca pensé que encontrarías la revista, pero debo confesar que esa revista no es mía, alguien la debió dejar aquí, creo que lo dejo olvidado, el rubio lo dijo muy nervioso y trabado las palabras, su mano atrás de la nuca y la vista para el otro lado, tenia miedo de ver sus ojos por la vergüenza.  
-No te disculpes, yo tuve la culpa de sacar lo que no es mío, lo debí de dejar donde estaba, tu perdóname por ser curiosa, te debí pedir permiso y no te preocupes, tenia el presentimiento de que no fuera tuyo, aunque tenia miedo de que fuera tuyo, y pensar que fueras uno de ellos, la hermosa ojiperla apenas dijo esto sin titubear, pero moviendo sus tradicionales dedos por sus pena al hablar algo bochornoso para ella ante su rubio.  
-No hay nada que perdonarte, es natural la curiosidad, pero esto si pasó la raya, mejor lo guardo en un cajón, hasta que el dueño, venga a recogerlo, toma la revista y se levanta para meterlo en un cajón de su armario.  
-Si es mejor, así. Lo dijo aun con un rubor en su rostro y volteando para otro lado y acomodando un mechón de su largo cabello para atrás de su cuello.  
Naruto vuelve a estar aun lado de ella, Hinata al ver que los platos que sirvió de onigiris y de dulces que agotaron, decidió levantarlos para lavarlos. El rubio al ver su labor, detuvo su labor.  
-Por favor no lo hagas, ya hiciste lo suficiente en cocinarme y preparar los dulces, yo los lavare por agradecimiento.  
-Pero déjame hacer algo, al menos déjame hacer mas te.  
El chico de cabello rubio asintió para digerirse a lavar los utensilios que ensuciaron, mientras hacia la limpieza, la bella chica de cabello azul oscuro, se levanto del suelo para ir directo a la cocina para preparar mas te caliente.  
Los dos jóvenes al terminar sus tareas, regresaron a su antiguo sitio, Hinata dejo las dos tazas de la bebida de hierbas caliente en la mesa.  
-Gracias por preparar más, dijo esto Naruto mientras tomaba un sorbo de la bebida.  
\- No hay que agradecer me gusta ayudar, decía esto mientras tenia su taza entre las manos.  
Afuera del departamento aun seguía lloviendo, y cada vez mas hacia frio, Naruto en unos minutos se termino de beber su te, Hinata noto su acción.  
-¿Quieres que te sirva mas, aun todavía hay te?  
-Claro, con gusto.  
La mayor de la Hyuga, al levantarse no piso bien, y topo encima de su amado rubio, haciendo que cayeran en el suelo, lo bueno que al estar sentados en el suelo, no fue una fuerta caída. Pero al abrir los ojos de cada uno, se dieron cuenta que estaban tan cerca, que jurarían que se escucharían sus corazones y sus respiraciones estaban tocando sus rostros y el calor de sentir sus cuerpos juntos se acumulaban.  
El rubio al sentir tan cerca el cuerpo de su Hinata, que su cuerpo se calentaba, lo único que alcanzo a ver fueron sus ojos y sus labios, pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fueron esos labios, los labios que beso por primera vez, y la vez de hace 3 horas antes, en ese árbol cuando empezó a llover y el causante de porque ahora estarían en su departamento, si no ahora estarían afuera tomando un ramen y otro alimento y así disfrutar su cita. Pero en serio estaba hipnotizado por esos labios, sinceramente anhelaba en probarlos de nuevo. Y no tardo en hacerlo.  
La mayor Hyuga, al caer encima de su amado, lo primero que vio fue esos ojos azules que tanto adoraba ver, ella no se cansaría en verlos, en eso noto que su rubio, pasaba una mano atrás de su cuello para tomarla y la otra entre su mejilla para asi besarla, ella al principio se quedo en shock, pero no quería romper ese bello momento, en realidad también lo anhelaba, pero como era algo tímida, no sabia como haría la iniciativa, asi que le respondió el beso.  
Entre ellos había una guerra entre sus lenguas, cada rato se separaban para tomar un poco de aire, y seguían besándose, el brazo del rubio cambio el rumbo de su mano que estaba en el cuello de la ojiperla y bajaba para poder acariciar el cuerpo de su amada, dentro de su chaqueta, al meterla debajo empezó una acaricia que Hinata soltó un poco los labios para poder gemir, al instante de oír su gemido se separo de el.  
-Lo.. Lo siento, no debí gemir y además no debemos, aun no estoy lista, decía con su rostro rojo.  
-Yo también lo siento, no vuelvo a hacerlo, el rubio decía mientras se levantaba del suelo para volverse a sentar.  
-Pe.. pero, te doy el per. permiso de tocarme, solo por hoy te doy el permiso de tocar. Decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.  
que es lo que tratas de decir, decía con el rostro rojo.  
-Se que es una locura, pero me gustaría que hoy me calientes con tus manos, pero con la condición que no nos veremos desnudos.  
En eso Hinata se levanta y se sienta de rodilla en su cama, le hizo una seña que la siguiera, el se sento delante ella, al ver que hizo su pedido, le dio la espalda.  
-Sobre de no vernos desnudos, es que aun no estoy lista de que me veas aun, pero te dejare que me toques, cuando baje el cierre de la chaqueta.  
En eso la bella chica de pelo azul oscuro, bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y abrió un poco los estremos de la chaqueta para solo mostrar un poco sus enormes pechos.


	7. 6- - El Zorro y La Conejita

Capitulo 6- El Zorro y La Conejita

Entre ellos había una guerra entre sus lenguas, cada rato se separaban para tomar un poco de aire, y seguían besándose, el brazo del rubio cambio el rumbo de su mano que estaba en el cuello de la ojiperla y bajaba para poder acariciar el cuerpo de su amada, dentro de su chaqueta, al meterla debajo empezó una acaricia que Hinata soltó un poco los labios para podergemir, al instante de oír su gemido se separo de el.  
-Lo.. Lo siento, no debí gemir y además no debemos, aun no estoy lista, decía con su rostro rojo.  
-Yo también lo siento, no vuelvo a hacerlo, el rubio decía mientras se levantaba del suelo para volverse a sentar.  
-Pe.. pero, te doy el per. permiso de tocarme, solo por hoy te doy el permiso de tocar. Decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.  
que es lo que tratas de decir, decía con el rostro rojo.  
-Se que es una locura, pero me gustaría que hoy me calientes con tus manos, pero con la condición que no nos veremos desnudos.  
En eso Hinata se levanta y se sienta de rodilla en su cama, le hizo una seña que la siguiera, el se sentó delante ella, al ver que hizo su pedido, le dio la espalda.  
-Sobre de no vernos desnudos, es que aun no estoy lista de que me veas aun, pero te dejare que me toques, cuando baje el cierre de la chaqueta.  
En eso la bella chica de pelo azul oscuro, bajo el cierre de la chaqueta y abrió un poco los extremos de la chaqueta para solo mostrar un poco sus enormes pechos.  
estas completamente segura que quieres que haga eso, no quiero cometer un error o te arrepientas. Esto dijo el chico de hermosos ojos azules y cabello corto y rubio.  
-N,No me arrepentiré de nada, ya que compartiré un momento con Naruto kun y siempre recordare. Al escuchar lo que dijo se sonrojo y se puso más nerviosa. – Lo lamento no debí decir eso, pensaras que soy rara por decir tonterías. Dicho eso la chica de pelo largo y ojos perla. Siente que lo abrazan de tras.  
-No eres rara y no son tonterías, porque yo también quiero recordar este momento contigo y lo quiero compartir solamente contigo.  
Al decir eso empieza a subir solamente una mano a un pecho derecho y lo atrapa con su palma entera. Hinata al sentir el contacto, se puso tensa y un poco nerviosa, pero en realidad anhelaba que eso sucediera, que el lo tocara y que calentara ese ambiente ya que esa lluvia soltaba el frio en el hogar, el rubio comenzó con un masaje en el pecho suave, en realidad la piel de Hinata era suave y cálida, nunca pensó que una piel la tendría tan suaves, se debe por aplicarse cremas caras, pero eso no era el tema importante, quería centrarse mas en sentir la piel de su compañera, en eso subió la otra mano para el otro pecho faltante, en eso masajeo al mismo tiempo los dos pechos, la Hyuga gemía al sentir que su amado rubio la tocaba y la hacia sentir bien, el joven Uzumaki, al percatarse un poco que el cuello de su acompañante tenia el cuello un poco descubierto, no iba a desaprovechar , se acerco y beso el cuello, uso la lengua, la chica perteneciente del Byakugan, al sentir el beso en su cuello, se exita con rapidez, el rubio hasta le succionaba para provocarle un chupetón, y como la piel de su chica era tan blanca que se notaria el rojo chupetón. La mano izquierda abandona el pecho y baja para acariciar el estomago, la otra mano acompaño a su hermano para acompañar en sentir esa exquisito cuerpo, ambas manos acariciaban el extremo de las cinturas de ellas, Hinata se sentía tan bien, nunca pensó que terminaría asi, si su padre se enterara que el cuerpo de la Heredera del Clan, ya esta siendo tocada por el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, se moriría de furia por tocar a su hija, eso seria una deshonra en la Familia Hyuga, pero en realidad no le importaba, si su padre la desheredaba, ella desearía mas que su rubio lo tocara, las manos traviesas, el rubio, ya estando abajo en el vientre, sintió que le estorbaba algo y era el pantalón que le daba juego a la chaqueta, sin pensar dos veces, el chico de bigotes de zorro, metió la mano izquierda, Hinata dio un suspiro fuerte, nunca pensó que su rubio daría ese rápido movimiento, que metiera su mano entre sus piernas.  
kun? Que, Que haces? Dijo esto ya toda la cara roja.  
-Se que es algo indebido, pero solo te pido que te relajes, pero si en realidad no quieres que esto suceda, lo retiro y lo dejamos por hoy.  
-No, no es eso, Solo que nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pe, pero no quiero que esto termine y además ando disfrutando este momento, así que continua.  
El rubio siguió su trabajo y entro un dedo adentro de la cueva de su dulce chica, ella soltó un enorme gemido que excito mas a Naruto, así que entro otro dedo mas, la chica nunca pensó que terminaría así, pero en realidad se sentía morir, deseaba que no fuera un sueño, El rubio jugaba con sus dos dedos en la cueva de su mujer y la otra mano para no dejarla sola, volvió a su otra tarea al gran pecho de la Hyuga. Hinata no aguantaba mas, gemía en cada juego que hacia su rubio.  
Naruto al escuchar los gemidos de su querida Hyuga, ya no aguanto mas, que solto sus ambas manos en sus tareas, tomo a la Hermosa Hinata y la recostó en su cama.  
-HINATA, por favor, no aguanto esto, deseo hacerlo, ya me excitaste, ahora no hay tiempo atrás, le retira el pantalón, lo tira en el suelo, la levanta un poco para quitarle la chaqueta, y esta ultima acompaña al pantalón en el suelo, y la vuelva recostar en la cama.  
-Solo tu tienes la respuesta HInata, porque yo no haría nada, que tu no quieras, no quiero lastimarte.  
Asi el zorro tiene a su hermosa presa, esperando a su respuesta.


	8. 7- Juegos de amor

Capitulo 7- Juegos de amor

Los rayos del sol que entraba por una ventana de la habitación del Héroe de Konoha, las aves volaban de aquí para allá, cantaban muy alegremente ya que ese día era muy lindo, ya no había nieve, ahora hacia calor, las cortinas de la ventana estaban entre abiertas, y aun lado de la ventana se mostraba una cama, y entre ella se veía una cobija, que se veía muy desordenada, pero aun así, se veía un bulto debajo de ellas, pero se alcazaba a ver un poco el pelo de un rubio, que al sentir el sol en su cara se tapo un poco, quería dormir un poco mas. Sin embargo los cantos de las aves, ya no lo dejaban reconciliar el sueño de nuevo, así que abrió los ojos y se levanto un poco de su cama, al voltear un poco de su lado de la cama, para verificar si su compañera aun seguía dormida o ya se habría ido, pero su sorpresa aun seguía en la cama, la sonrisa del hermoso chico de ojos azules apareció, al saber que su chica, se quedo con el, el resto de la noche, se acerco con ella para darle un beso en su mejilla. Ella se movió un poco al sentir ese contacto tan cálido.  
-Buenos días Naruto kun, dijo tallándose un poco los ojos, para esfumarse el sueño.  
-Buenos días Hinata, por lo visto, te quedaste dormida toda la noche, tu viejo no se enojara.  
-No te preocupes, por eso pensara que estoy con una de las chicas, siempre piensa que estoy en casa de Tenten, ya que es la mas cercana, por ser compañera de Neji onie san.  
-Pero ya han pasado 6 meses, que te quedas a dormir en mi casa, no quiero que se enoje conmigo, tu padre y me haga algo, aun sabiendo que tiene un humor de mil diablos, y mas cuando me presente en tu casa, para darme el permiso de salir contigo, me miraba con una cara de te matare. Dijo esto el rubio  
-Comprendo que le tengas miedo a mi padre, y recuerda que no duermo contigo todos los días, solamente cada mes que regresas de una misión, ya que te extraño, siempre Kakashi sama, te manda a misiones que tardan de 1 mes y te extraño. Dijo esto acercándose a el y abrazándolo del brazo.  
-Pero ya eh dejado de ir a misiones desde hace 2 semanas. Dijo esto acomodándose en la cama y abrazando a Hinata.  
\- Lo se pero ayer que estábamos en el festival de konona, llegamos tan cansados que termine dormida aquí. Así que yo soy la que debe disculparse. Dicho esto con sus dedos de la identifican como su vergüenza.  
-No te disculpes, además yo no te lleve a casa, porque también deseaba que te quedaras. Naruto al terminar su frase abrazo a su chica y la beso en los labios.  
Naruto narra:  
Desde que Hinata y yo nos volvimos una cita fallida y terminamos en mi casa por causa de la lluvia, que por una causa y otra, Hinata me pidió que le tocara su cuerpo, y eso hice, pero por culpa que su cuerpo, están suave y tan delicado que me excito tanto que termine acostándola en mi cama y le pedí el permiso que la hiciera mía, sin pensarlo le saque mi ropa vieja que le preste, aunque ya no me quedara, y por primera vez vi su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, me maldije a mi mismo, de cómo pude hacer esto, si su suegro se enterara, que esta viendo a su propia hija heredera, lo mandaría a fusilar, pero no se arrepentiría de verlo, era una diosa o una musa, solo estaba esperando a su respuesta, ya que el se veía como un zorro, acorralando a su presa. Lo que me contesto hizo que mi corazón se entristeciera y se congelara, pero a la vez termino de decir algo que le llego a calentar su corazón de nuevo.  
Hinata narra:  
El día que fue nuestra primera cita, y termino arruinada por la lluvia, pero no me arrepiento en lo que sucedió ese día, se puede decir que fue la mas gloriosa que en tenido desde que vi a mi rubio, por primera vez, en realidad le pedí que me tocara mi cuerpo, sinceramente como logre decir eso, sabiendo, que soy muy tímida, tal vez el valor que me brindaba al estar cerca de el, el punto que cuando le pedi que me tocara, el lo hizo, al principio cuando me toco, quería apartarlo de mi, porque en realidad, no estaba lista para que un hombre me tocara, pero el no era un hombre cualquiera, era Naruto, el chico que siempre quise, estar a su lado, ahora que lo tengo junto a mi, no lo aprovecharía para nada, por eso mismo no lo aparte de mi, además se sentía tan bien, que el me tocara y nadie mas, pasaron unos minutos que el me tocaba, hasta se atrevió meter sus dedos en mi, sinceramente me sentí desvergonzada en dejar que me tocara en la parte mas prohibida en una mujer, pero si era el, nada me importaba, pero justo cuando gemí muy fuerte, sentí que me acostaban en la cama, en eso escuche la voz de mi rubio, dijo que quería entregarse a mi, y me deslizó la ropa, una por una, yo no dije nada porque estaba shockeada, de nuevo su voz, llego a mis oídos, me dijo que, yo tenia la respuesta, que no me haría nada, si yo no quería, ya que no me quiere lastimar. Al escuchar su ultima palabra, recordé el motivo de cómo me enamore de el, su preocupación por todos, el no quería que nadie de esta aldea saldriera lastimada. Cerré mis ojos y le conteste.  
-Naruto kun, perdóname pero por ahora no me puedo, entregar a ti, porque quiero que nuestra primera vez, sea mágico y que nunca lo olvidemos, pero puedes seguir tocándome y besando mi cuerpo e igual si, quieres que yo también te toque a ti, no se vale que tu me toques solo a mi, no es justo. Dijo esto con sus ojos brillosos y el rostro rojo, tapándose un poco el cuerpo.  
-Sabes, Hinata, amo tu forma de ser, y claro respetare tu decisión, además me alegra que no eres como otras chicas que se alocan por perder su primera vez, tu eres muy especia, y es por eso que me atraes y te quiero aun mas. Dijo esto acercándose a ella y la abrazo y beso su mejilla.  
Hinata recostada y el arriba de ella sin aplastarla, se besamos con mucho cariño y pasión a la vez, el se empezó a desvestir, pero ella termino de hacerlo, sin que el rubio lo hiciera, lanzo la camiseta blanca al suelo para que acompañara la de mas ropa, la ojiperla beso el cuello de su compañero y asi avanzo por el pecho hasta llegar a su hermoso abdomen que tenia trabajado, ahí observo su marca del sello, pero lo ignoro, y bajo un poco mas en sus besos, hasta llegar, aun estorbo, Hinata sin pensarlo deslizó el pantalón, no quería ser la única, sin ropa, al terminar de quitarle el pantalón, iba tomar el bóxer, pero Hinata se detuvo.  
-Aun no estoy preparada en, dijo esto jugando con sus dedos de costumbre. – En ver, ver.  
-Lo comprendo, quieres que yo lo haga o tu.  
-Tu mejor, yo cerrare mis ojos, mientras lo haces, solo avísame cuando lo hayas hecho. Ella cerró los ojos.  
El sin ningún problema se deshizo de su bóxer, pero quería darle tiempo a su Hinata de mentalizarse, le afirmo que ya lo hizo, ella lentamente abrió los ojos, al abrir al par de esos ojos perlados, ella lo vio, no sabia como explicarlo, pero sin pensarlo lo tomo delicadamente con una mano, ella pareciera una niña curiosa que apenas acaba de descubrir algo extraño para ella, lo sostuvo un rato y sin que su mente lo pensara empezó a jugar con el, pasaron unos minutos que la Hyuga jugara con el mejor amigo de su amado rubio. Ella volvió la mirada para arriba para ver a su rubio, se acerco a sus labios y lo beso, la chica de pelo azul, lo atrajo hacia ella para volverse a acostar en la cama.  
-Na, Naruto kun, puedes ha hacer lo mismo de hace ra rato. Dijo con mucho titubeo, le tenía mucha vergüenza decirlo.  
-¿Que? Esto, el tomo de nuevo sus pechos.  
-Etto, Si, y no la dejo terminar de hablar, la beso de nuevo.  
Naruto, la besaba como nunca la beso, sinceramente estaba loca por ella, a pesar que era su primera salida como novios y ya estaban, ya tocándose sus cuerpos desnudos, el bajo a besar su cuello y sus hombros, sus dos brazos, se detuvo en un pecho ya que el otro estaba ocupado en una de sus manos, y se mantuvo dándole a besos y lamiendo, bajo para darle mas amor al cuerpo de su dueña que ya sentía que la amaba de hace años, hasta se entretuvo en su ombligo, mientras besaba el vientre y el estomago de su Hinata, masajeaba los dos pechos, Hinata desde que empezó a besar su cuello, no dejaba de jadear y gemir, sinceramente se sentía morir, el la hacia sentir bien, si esto es glorioso, como seria cuando ellos se entreguen, como se sentiría hacer el amor, pero por ahora no era tiempo, para eso, cuando el rubio termino de besar el estomago, llego a un punto que lo pensó mucho desde que el introdujo sus dedos adentro, sinceramente, se arrepentía en a ver leído uno de los libros de su sensei Jiraiya, cuando estaban en su entrenamiento junto a el, solo lo hizo por curiosidad, que le era tan fascinante sus" investigaciones" leyó solamente la parte que abrió aleatoriamente, donde el hombre le lamia la entre pierna de la mujer, al leer eso, cerro rápidamente el libro y lo mando a tirar, pero Jiraiya, lo atrapo con mucha facilidad, antes que callera en un lago. Mucho después, su sensei le explico, lo que leyó. Al regresar en sus recuerdos, el sinceramente quería experimentar eso, pero temía que ella lo bofeteara, pero lo que le no se sorprendió fue, lo que le contesto su amada flor.  
-Si deseas hacerlo hazlo. Estaba toda roja pero su mirada muy confiada.  
Sin pensarlo, termino en hacerlo, tomo las piernas, las separo un poco y determino en darle atención a ese lugar prohibido por el, bueno no tan prohibido, ya que hace rato, sus dedos fueron fundidos por el. La chica al sentir la lengua en ella, soltó un gemido que pensaría que toda la aldea lo escucharía, le era imposible describir lo que sentía, pero le era fascinante, que tomo sus ambas manos en sus rubios cabellos, dándole la señal que no parara, Hinata no aguantaba de sentir tanto placer que termino viniéndose en el. Naruto se levanto al sentir el raro líquido que transmitió su bella Hinata, el se acostó aun lado de ella y la abrazo, acerco una sabana y se cobijo con ella.  
La pareja que aun estaba recostada en la cama, se decidieron levantarse, ya que ese día tenían que ir, a una reunión que Ino planeo.  
-Hinata, quieres que nos bañemos juntos hoy, y así irnos con Yamanaka chan y los demás.  
Solo sintió un almohadazo que le propino su novia.  
-Claro, Dijo la hermosa chica de pelo azul marino, levantándose de la cama y abrazando a su rubio.


	9. 8-Los retos extremos

Capitulo 8- Dicho: "Los retos extremos"

Era un hermoso día, en la aldea de Konoha, todos los habitantes estaban en sus labores, algunos abriendo negocios, otros tomando un bocadillo en un local de alimentos, estaba soleado, las nubes dispersas. Los jóvenes shinobis, se encontraban en casa de Yamanaka Ino, ya que estaban en una reunión, que la joven rubia invito a sus conocidos para pasar los tiempos juntos, comiendo y divertirse un poco.

-De acuerdo chicos, perdonen la demora, aquí les traigo un poco de te, y unos cuantos dulces y bien porque no empezamos a jugar. Dijo esto la rubia le pelo largo y ropas extremadamente provocativas saliendo de su cocina, con una charola con el te y platos con muchos dulces japoneses.

-Pero, no vamos a esperar los demás que faltan. Dijo esto la otra rubia pero ella siempre lo trae recogido en dos coletas, sentada aun lado de Ino.

-Lee, no podrá venir, esta cuidando a Gai sensei que aun sigue hospitalizado, me pidió que les avisara. Dijo la shinobi en manipulación de pergaminos.

-Yo solo vengo un rato, tengo que salir en una hora de la aldea. Dijo el shinobi que esta un poco pasado de peso y siempre comiendo sus bolsas frituras.

-Hablando de faltantes, que no pensaran venir, Hinata y Naruto, ya tardaron en llegar. Dijo el dueño de una mandada de insectos.

-La última vez que los vi, fue ayer en el festival, iban muy acaramelados, directo a la casa de Naruto y para serles sinceros, los vi ya muy tarde, eran ya la madrugada. Tengo pensando que llegaran tarde por la noche que pasaron debajo de una sabana de una cama. Dijo el shinobi que manipula muy bien un pincel al dibujar en pergaminos.

-SAI, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no seas tan bocón. Dijo la shinobi rubia dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su novio.

-Yo no creo que Hinata, tenga el valor de atreverse a entregarle algo valioso a Naruto, ella están tímida, el que no confió es en Naruto, es el un pervertido. Dijo esto la shinobi de pelo rosado y corto.

-Yo igual pienso lo mismo, además desde que empiezo a salir con Naruto, Hinata ah llegado tarde a los entrenamientos y miren, aun no han llegado, la esta haciendo irresponsable a la pobre de Hinata Dijo esto el dueño de un gran perro blanco y marrón de las orejas.

-Que problemática situación. Solo dijo esto un shinobi de aparecía cansada que solo esta recostado en la pared.

-Si van a criticar por cosas que no valen la pena, no lo digan, solo es un retraso normal, como si ustedes nunca tuvieran un retrasó, además deben estar felices que están juntos y se quieren mutuamente. Dijo esto la chica de pelo castaño y recogido.

-Me ganaste la palabra, también ya pensaba en regañarlos. Dijo el shinobi que controla el movimiento de las sombras.

En eso se escucha el timbre de la casa de la rubia de cabellera larga.

-Deben ser ellos, decía Yamanaka mientras se levantaba del suelo e iba a abrir la puerta. Al abrir la puerta, y acierta que eran ellos, estaban entrelazados sus manos. – Por fin llegan, los estamos esperando, pasen.

-Disculpa la tardanza, decía la mayor de las hijas del Clan Hyuga, mientras se inclinaba para darle la seña de su disculpa.

-Sinceramente disculpas, el tiempo se nos vino en cima. Dijo esto el rubio y el dueño de las marcas de bigote, teniendo la mano atrás de su nuca.

-Menos disculpas y mejor entren o los dejo afuera de mi casa. Dicho esto la rubia de ropas purpuras y dejando entrar a sus invitados.

Cuando entran Naruto y Hinata, Ino cierra la puerta detrás de ella, se dirige a la mesa principal de su casa y sienta aun la de Temari y su novio Shikamaru. Naruto y Hinata se sientan, entre Sakura y Ten Ten.

-Ya que por fin, estamos todos, empecemos a jugar. Ino dicho esto toma la botella y la gira. – El juego consiste en girar la botella y cuando esta pare, pero si la punta de la botella selecciona a alguien, será la persona que será asignada a contestar una pregunta, y la parte trasera de la botella será el que castigara con cualquier pregunta que quieran. Que inicie el juego. Yamanaka gira la botella.

La botella giraba sin parar, hasta que de pronto se detuvo a su primer victima que era; TenTen le pregunta a Chouji.

-Bien aquí va, mi pregunta, pero primero le diré algo, prefieres la pregunta o un reto. Dijo esto Tenten con ojos de reto.

-¿Que clase de pregunta es? Chouji tenía miedo de su pregunta.

-¿Quien es la chica que vi junto a ti ayer en el festival?

-Mejor cambiemos a un reto.

-¿Seguro que quieres el reto? Porque te recomiendo que respondas. Decía esto Tenten con una sonrisa malvada como le gustaba torturar un poco a su compañero.

-Prefiero el reto. Dijo esto en un grito de desesperación.

\- Si así lo quieres, tu reto será que dejes de comer frituras o cualquier alimento que contenga grasa por un mes y comienza ahora, tú eliges. Con una mirada de defensa. – Dime que esperas, no hay tiempo, para que siga el juego y participan los demás.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos y el joven Akimichi, aun no contestaba.

-Por el motivo que no contestas, harás el reto, desde ahora no comerás nada que contenga grasa. Tomo la botella y la giro. -¿Los siguientes serán?

La botella giraba y giraba y detuvo a la siguiente victima, fue para Sai preguntar a Shikamaru

-Esta es mi pregunta, ya has tenido acción en la cama con Temari. Dijo con su mirada fría e intrigante.

El ambiente dejo a todos en shock, que se sintió el viento frio que les calaba en los huesos a cada de los invitados.

-Como se te ocurre decir eso, Sai, no tienes pizca de vergüenza. Dijo esto Temari con una cara toda roja.

-No le tomes importancia a el nunca se le sale, un pelo en la lengua. Dijo esto la chica de pelo corto y rosado, con su mano en forma de puño por el coraje.

-Y aun no me has contestado Shikamaru.

-Prefiero que me des un reto, que contestar algo así, que problemática situación estoy. Dijo esto con un poco de rubor que tenía en el rostro.

-Entonces mi reto es. Al terminar de su ultima palabra, tomo su pincel y empezó a escribir algo en una hoja. – Ten, lee esta nota y ese será tu reto, tendrás una semana que me enseñes la prueba que necesitas para aprobar tu reto.

Shikamaru al tomar la nota y al ver las escrituras, se puso todo rojo, al leer la escritura. – Estas loco de remate, nunca haría eso.

-Es mi reto, asi que si para la semana necesito tu prueba o ganare yo, Toma la botella y la gira.

Ahora la botella giraba y giraba hasta llegar a su próxima victima y ahora era Ino pregunta a la tímida de Hinata.

-Bien Hinata quieres pregunta o reto elige. Dijo con una cara de picardía.

-Bueno… elijo….pregunta. Dijo con un poco de timidez.

Ino sonrió maliciosamente al pensar en la pregunta que le daría a la introvertida de HInata.

-Ahora Hinata mi pregunta es que quiero que me digas, eres virgen o no, si no quieres contestar públicamente solo contéstame en una hoja y me lo das, yo solamente sabré la respuesta, nadie debe saber.

-Que rayos dices, Ino cerda, eres una sinvergüenza, ahora entiendo porque eres pareja de este depravado de Sai.

-No te metas frente de marquesina, es mi turno de preguntar o hacer retos, es mi decisión en elegir.

La mayor de los Hyuga, toma un lápiz y empieza a escribir, dobla la hoja y se lo entrega a Ino Yamanaka. La rubia al tomar la hoja, lo desdobla y lee la escritura y apareció una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mi pregunta termina aquí y creo que este juego se sobrepaso de la línea.

-Yo me retiro, ya se me hizo tarde en salir de la aldea. Dijo Akimichi parándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Recuerda que no comerás nada de grasa y tendrás un espía atrás de ti. Dijo esto Tenten.

Muchos se retiraron, los que se quedaron fueron Sakura, Naruto , Hinata, Sai, Shikamaru obvio que Ino.

-Oye Hinata puedes quedarte a dormir, hoy también se quedara Sakura, asi podemos convivir mas.

-Ino cerda, tiene razón desde que sales con Naruto, no tienes tiempo para nosotras.

-Esta bien, me quedare en con ustedes esta noche. Con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno, yo me voy, tengo que irme, mi madre me espera para la cena. Dijo esto Shikamaru.

-Te acompaño hasta la esquina, tengo que ir a comprar un nuevo libro. Dijo Sai, levantándose.

-Creo que también me voy, como Hinata se quedara con ustedes, me iré solo esta vez. Dijo el rubio.

-Espero que no te hayas enojado, por quedarme con ellas y no irme contigo. Dijo con una voz triste.

-No te preocupes, tienes derecho a estar con Sakura e Ino, nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana Naruto kun. Se despide del rubio.

Los 3 chicos salen de la casa de Yamanaka, se alejan un poco mientras llegan a la esquina.

-Bien Naruto, ya te decidiste o todavía no. Dijo esto Shikamaru con sus brazos cruzados y dándole un poco la espalda.

-Todavía lo ando pensando, ya que aun no me decido. Dijo el rubio con un poco de tristeza.

-Solamente te diré esto, la quieres o me dicho la amas. Dijo el frio de Sai.

-Claro que si, que pregunta es esa. Dijo esto todo furioso el rubio.

-Entonces porque aun no lo decides, dinos.

-Es que no soy bueno en esas cosas de ese estilo, me pueden ayudar a escoger. Dijo Naruto, con su zurrona sonrisa, sin un pizca de vergüenza.

-QUE, TU NUNCO PROBLEMA ES ESCOGER UN MISERABLE JOYA, si que eres un tarado un cabeza hueca, no tienes remedio. Dijo todo enojado Shikamaru.

Solo Sai sonríe silenciosamente del problema de Naruto y por el regaño que le dio Shikamaru, si que tenían que ayudar a su amigo, en problemas de románticos.


	10. 9- Una traviesa Mision

9- Una Traviesa Misión

En una parte de la aldea de Konoha, ya era las 6:00 pm se encontraba Naruto con dos compañeros mas, que eran Sai y Nara Shikamaru, ellos se dirigían a un sucursal de venta en joyería, ya que urgentemente el rubio necesitaba ayuda en un tema totalmente desconocido. Al fin llegaron a ese dichoso lugar.

-Con su permiso, dijeron al unisonó los tres jóvenes al entrar al establecimiento.

-Bienvenidos sean, en que los puedo ayudar jóvenes, dijo una jovencita hermosa de pelo largo, lacio y gris azulado, encargada del mostrador con una gran sonrisa para recibir a sus clientes. –Oh, pero miren quien se presento el gran héroe de toda Konoha, no me digas que vienes a buscar una joya para una chica especial.

-Para serles sincero, si, dijo el amante del ramen con una sonrisa zurrona y tomando su mano en la nuca.

-Ya veo, la chica tiene una buena suerte que el héroe de Konoha, le regale algo por el, que envidia, dijo esto con ojos de ilusión y emoción. – Bueno que realmente buscas, tenemos collares, brazalettes, pulseras, aretes, anillos y cameos. Que realmente buscas. –Dijo esto con toda una profesional.

-Específicamente vengo a buscar un anillo, dicho esto con una voz bastante seria el rubio que ahora tiene el pelo mas corto que anteriormente lo tenía.

-Perfecto porque hoy llegaron nuevos modelos de anillos, tenemos anillos en forma de corazón, anillos con el símbolo de konoha, anillos con la inicial de su nombre, anillos con diamantes, anillos de. Pero fue interrumpida por un chico de pelo negro y rostro serio.

-Venimos por un anillo de compromiso. Lo dijo a secas y fríamente.

El ambiente de la joven chica se congelo, que mas se podría decir que el héroe ya se quería enredar con una mujer tan rápido, si que esa chica lo engancho para decidir un compromiso tan serio. Esto es exactamente es lo que pensó la encargada.

-Ah, enserio esta buscando un anillo de compromiso. Dijo la joven.

-Porque no nos enseñas los anillos y te cierras la boca, que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Dijo esto el chico que siempre tiene los brazos cruzados y el pelo largo pero siempre lo tiene agarrado. Sinceramente ya se estaba desesperado, ya quería irse de ese lugar tan aburrido.

-Shikamaru, no debes ser grosero con la jovencita al menos quiere ayudarnos. Dijo esto Sai con una sonrisa fingida, ya que se divertía con estos escenas.

-Sai, necesitamos hablar, mientras salimos, dejamos a que Naruto decida un anillo. Dijo eso el chico que manipula las sombras.

-¡Que¡ No se supone que me ayudaran a encontrar un anillo, dijo esto Naruto con un poco de voz de susto, al ver a sus dos acompañantes salir del local.

-Naruto, si ella realmente te ama, amara el anillo que escojas, además por lo que conozco de ella, nunca rechazaría algo por ti, y me permites necesito interrogar a este pervertido de pacotilla. Al terminar salió por fin de la sucursal.

Mientras Naruto se quedaba dentro del local de joyería, para decidir un buen anillo, estos dos compañeros necesitaban hablar urgentemente de un tema realmente importante.

-Sai, que fue todo lo que paso en la reunión con Ino, para que rayos quieres que te entregue esa prueba, sabes no te entregare nada. Shikamaru lo dijo en un tono de voz de furia.

-Solo necesitaba divertirme y saber si mis compañeros tienen acción sexual. Dijo esto con su típica sonrisa.

-Estas completamente loco, con eso no se juega, lee un libro de tema Relaciones privadas, aun necesitas de mucho que aprender. Dicho esto, vio como Naruto salía del establecimiento con una pequeña caja.

-Al fin lo compras, ya era hora. Dijo esto Shikamaru.

-Oye, podemos ver que anillo escogiste, Dijo esto el shinobi que dibuja en pergaminos.

-Claro, Dijo esto el rubio de ojos azules, y abriendo la caja pequeña.

Los dos hombres apreciaron la hermosa joya, que el rubio compro, ya que su brillo era tan resplandeciente que llamo la vista de un cuervo que pasaba volando arriba de ellos, el cual de inmediato bajo a tomar, aquella joya para llevárselo volando. Los tres jóvenes con rostro de susto y sorprendidos, de lo que nunca se esperaban que pasara. Mientras que el cuervo huía, repetía las siguientes palabras; AHO, AHO, AHO.

-Maldito cuervo, regrésame el anillo, no es tuyo, dijo esto el rubio corriendo detrás del cuervo.

-Debemos ayudar o nos vamos, dijo esto Sai, al ver a su amigo rubio irse.

-Tengo que mucha prisa en llegar a casa, a cenar o mi madre se enfurecerá, pero conociendo a Naruto tardara en atrapar a ese cuervo, asi que hay que ayudarle. Dijo esto a dar un paso pesado para dirigirse hacia donde se fueron Naruto y el ave. Detrás de el se veía Sai con una sonrisa que demostraba que esto iba ser muy divertido.

En el bosque de Konoha, se veía que el rubio corría sin parar para atrapar a esa traviesa ave, que le robo algo valioso para el. En eso se ve que el rubio junta sus manos para hacer un jutsu.

-Clones de sombras, grito esto para disparserce sus creaciones por todas partes del bosque.

El cuervo llego a un árbol para descansar un poco pero sintió una presencia cerca, que decidió irse. AHO AHO AHO

-Rayos, dijo un clon.

Lejos de ahí, pero no tanto ya que estaban cerca de Konoha, enfocado en la casa de Ino Yamanaka, estaban las chicas ya con sus respectas piyamas, y peinándose.

Ino traía puesta una piyama de dos piezas, y un poco escotada y un mini short y ella tenía su pelo completamente suelto. Sakura también era una piyama de dos piezas, pero era completamente cerrada y ella tenia su pelo lo traía con dos colitas y moños rojos. Hinata tenía una piyama en forma de bata de dormir larga que le llegan hasta las rodillas y ella tenia el pelo una sola trenza.

-Hinata, porque tienes ese estilo de piyama, no tienes una más femenina. Dijo esto la chica que manipula las mentes de otros shinobis.

-Sinceramente nunca me llamo la atención en comprar algo de moda, y eso que Hanabi me lo ha dicho diariamente que debo verme más femenina. Lo siento. Dicho esto la chica Hyuga.

-No tienes nada que lamentarte, es tu forma de ser Hinata, no hagas caso que diga Ino cerda, si te sientes cómoda así, es tu decisión, además Naruto te quiere como eres y eso es lo que mas importa. Dijo esto Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí solamente nosotras solas, puedo hablar de la nota que me diste Hinata. Me puedes explicar a que te refieres. Dijo esto Ino.

HInata al escuchar que tenia que hablar sobre la nota que le dio a Ino, se sonrojo al máximo y agacho un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, en realidad no he perdido la virginidad, solo que, solo que, lo dijo muy penosamente, ya que le estaba dando mucha vergüenza hablar este tema con alguien, y moviendo sus dedos como es de costumbre.- Solo que Naruto y yo hemos tenido algo íntimo que llega al extremo entre nosotros. Tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y por poco se desmaya.

-Enserio se han atrevido hacer algo entre ustedes, se dijeron al unisono las dos chicas.

-Me sorprendes mucho HInata, has cambiado un poco. Dijo esto Sakura impresionada.

-Al parecer ese cambio se llama Naruto o no, el te hace hacer cosas que tu nunca harías.

-Por favor no sigan con eso que me da vergüenza contar algo de mi relación que llevo con Naruto, podemos cambiar el tema, toda avergonzada.

-Claro que si, Hinata, y hablando de tema, como es tu relación con Sai, Ino cerda, dio con una voz seductora, esta chica que contiene una mayor fuerza.

-Pues, les diría que mi relación, va muy lejos, que ustedes creen.

-No me digas, que entre Sai y tu ya lo han hecho, Dijo esto Sakura con un rostro de sorpresa.

-Pues para que mentirte, lo hemos hecho muchas veces, para que negarlo.

-No te dio pena, al principio, dijo la introvertida de HInata.

\- Hinata, ella no tendrá vergüenza, ya que es toda una atrevida.

-Al menos yo no pierdo el tiempo, además hablando de tu relación, como vas con Sasuke.

-Bueno, el y yo no hemos tenido una charla que digamos bien, pero cuando regrese, hablare seriamente con el, pero tengo entendido que el me quiere decir algo, cuando el se fue de nuevo. Dijo esto la chica de pelo rosado y con su rostro triste.

Y asi su piyama siguió hasta llegar a la amanecer, mientras afuera muchos clones intentaban atrapar un cuervo que traía una preciada joya. Pero siempre fracasaba, ya que este cuervo era demasiado astuto. En eso llega un tigre hecho de tinta, intentando atrapar al cuevo, pero el tigre se estampo en un árbol, ya que este cuervo la esquivo. En eso el cuervo llego a una rama, a descansar un poco pero en eso, siente que alguien lo toma de los pies.

-Te tengo dijo con triunfo un rubio.

Pero el anillo callo del pico del cuervo, ya que la impresión que se llevo, el anillo caía hacia un rio y lo iba a perder para siempre, si no iba a traes el, el rubio dejo suelto a la ave para ir por el, pero le iba a ganar de nuevo el cuervo, pero de repente el cuervo se sintió que no se podía mover, ya que una sombra la detenía. Asi que antes que se cayera al rio, Naruto lo consiguió.

-Sinceramente muchas gracias a ustedes chicos.

-No es por nada, Naruto, bueno tengo que ir a casa o me regañara mi señora madre. Nos vemos Naruto y cuida ese anillo por favor, porque no te ayudare esa vez. Dijo esto Shikamaru.

-Que rayos me quisisete decir, dijo con rabia el rubio.

El gran pintor de pergaminos solo se divertía en la pequeña pelea que tenia ellos dos.

Continuara…


	11. 10-Planeacion de Entrega

Capitulo 10-Planeacion de Entrega

En ese día nuevo el sol, apenas empezaba a salir cuando en una casa de una rubia de pelo largo aun dormía en su comodo futón, ya que tenia que dar el ejemplo de dormir todas en el suelo con su propio futon y no en su cama, cuando ya estaba en su quinto sueño, interrumpen su bello sueño, era el sonido de su celular, alguien la estaba llamando a esas, horas de la madrugada, al ver el nombre del dueño quien le llamo, decidió contestar para no despertar a sus invitadas, ya que si ignoraba la llamada, le seguiría llamando sin cansancio.

-¡Si?, porque me llamas a esta hora, es muy temprano, dijo esto levantándose del futon,- Espero que sea algo importante o te romperé tus dibujos mas preciados. Terminando de decir eso tomo un poco de agua de su vaso, al escuchar algunas palabras que provenían de su novio, tuvo que escupir lo que ingirió, ya que lo que tenia que hacer y por pedido de su novio, la sorprendió. –Estas seguro, bueno la tendre vigilada, que también yo ayudare a que llegue a su cita, Nos vemos a las 12 horas con ella, Adiós. Cuelga el celular.

-Buenos días Ino. Perdón por llamar a esta hora, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, te lo pido es algo que tiene que ver con Hinata y Naruto, gracias no te arrepentirás el punto es que Naruto quiere darle un anillo de compromiso a Hinata y quiere dárselo en una cita, solo escucha desde su bocina que escupe algo, Muy seguro por eso necesito que la tengas vigilada que no tenga contacto ninguno con Naruto, la cita es a las 12:00 pm, Adios, Cuelga el celular.

La rubia voltea con un vaso de agua a dirección a los dos futones que había con dos integrantes y solo observo a la chica de pelo largo obscuro y solo dijo unas palabras.

-Me has ganado Hinata, y eso que fuiste la ultima en tener una relación de todos los grupos, solo esperemos que respuestas le darás a este rubio cabeza hueca.

Las horas seguían y la rubia aun seguía despierta, por el motivo de la noticia que le dio su novio, que ya no pudo pegar ojo, en eso se percata que sus dos integrantes, se estaban despertando, la primera en despertar fue Sakura, la chica de ojos jade, y percatarse que su compañera ya estaba arreglada y preparando el desayuno, fue ante ella para preguntarle que sucede.

-¡QUE! Hablas en serio, dijo esto Sakura en un grito.

-Baja la voz, que despertaras a Hinata, frentona.

-Pero, no me lo puedo creer aun así, dijo esto viendo a Hinata aun acostada en su futon.

-Ve a despertar a Hinata para poder desayunar, para terminar poder arreglarla y distraerla con compras mientas los chicos estén listos con la preparación.

Del otro lado de Konoha, se encontraban tres jóvenes se dirigían a un onsen(aguas termales) para poder llegar a la hora de la cita y así el novio pueda entregar el anillo sin ningún cansancio y este relajado.

-Es necesario ir a un onsen, prefiero ir a tomar un tazón de ramen e ir a arreglarme para ver a Hinata, dicho esto con un rostro de aburrimiento en ir a un onsen a temprana hora.

-Conociéndote harás un desastre en tu propuesta, así que es mejor vamos a que te relajes tus muslos y así pensaras mejor en tus ideas y tus palabras. Dijo esto el chico de pelo negro y puntiagudo.

-Además estaremos contigo cada momento, obvio que en tu cita no, aunque me gustaría para observar como es una propuesta. Dijo esto tomando un pincel y su pergamino en mano.

-Ni se te ocurre hacerlo. Dijo el rubio con una cara de furia.

-Te prometo que no lo hará, Naruto, estaré al pendiente. Dijo esto con una de sus sombras debajo de Sai.

Por fin llegaron a los Osen,Shikamaru registro sus datos y pago la estancia al lugar. Unas horas después unas chicas llegaron al mismo lugar.

-Ino, Sakura, que hacemos aquí, no traigo dinero suficiente para pagar un Onsen, dijo la mayor de los Hyuga.

-De eso no te preocupes Hinata, yo te lo pago, como un regalo de adelantado, y guiño un ojo.

Pasaron las horas mientras las chicas y chicos se divertían y se relajaban en esas aguas que le brindaban la naturaleza.

-Hinata, te podrías poner esto hoy, además es un regalo de mi parte, y te pido que no preguntes el motivo el regalo, dijo esto Ino Yamanaka.

-Pero Ino, ya gastaste demasiado en mi, en el Onsen hasta en ropa para mi, no es demasiado.

-Para mi no es demasiado, hoy es un día muy especial para ti y debes lucir bien. Dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero como que es un día especial para mi? Dijo dudosa la chica de ojos perla.

-Lo dice por nuestro día de salir juntas, no es así Ino cerda. Dándole un codazo.

-Exactamente. Dijo con una gota de arrepentimiento.

-Muchas gracias Ino. Dijo inclinándose un poco.

Ellas se vistieron, hasta Sakura e Ino, le pidieron de favor que ellas la peinaran que supuestamente tenía un hermoso cabello que querían aprovechar de peinárselo. Hasta Ino le dijo que debería maquillarse un poco y así ella la maquillo.

Ya eran las 11:45 solo faltaba 15 minutos para llevar a Hinata a su cita pero en eso llegaron unos ninjas ante ellas y para serles franco también con los chicos llegaron unos ninjas con ellos.

En la aldea de Suna, todos los habitantes tenían sus deberes, hasta el kazekage que era Garra, estaba muy ocupado con sus papeleos, sus guardaespaldas estaban en su día de descanso, Kankuro estaba en un de los locales tomando un refrigerio, mientras que Temari, estaba en su hogar preparando de almorzar, pero tenia la presencia que no estaba sola, y su presencia tenia razón, pero no pudo defenderse porque callo desmayada en el suelo. Solo la sombra que se veía en su hogar, se veía que se la llevaban cargada y se iban con ella. Nadie se dio cuenta, las horas se dieron cuando regreso Kankuro y no encontró a su hermana, pero se dio cuenta que la rubia había sido secuestrada, ya que encontró su abanico tirado.

.Sin duda, que fue secuestrada, ella no dejaría tirado su abanico en el suelo, tendré que avisarle a Garra.

Continuara.


	12. 11- Rescate de Temari

Capitulo 11- Rescate de Temari

Ya eran las 11:45 solo faltaba 15 minutos para llevar a Hinata a su cita pero en eso llegaron unos shinobis ante ellas y para serles franco también con los chicos llegaron unos ninjas con ellos.

-Siento interrumpir su paseo, pero el Hokage los necesita en la torre, ahora mismo, dijeron esto los shinobis de parte de las chicas y de los chicos.

En la torre del Hokage, se encontraba Kakashi con su rostro medio tapado con su mirada bastante seria, solo esperando que lleguen los shinobi que acaba de enviar para que se citen con el, para darle una nueva misión. En eso se escucha sonar tocar la puerta y pide que pasen, en eso se ve que entran los shinobis que pido que vinieran aunque, noto que unos no eran los que pidió, pero con una palabra bastara para que se retiren, ya que ellos no se requieren para esta misión.

-Con su permiso, Séxto, estamos aquí, que se le ofrece. Dijo esto Shikamaru, tratando de ser educado.

-Vamos Kakashi sensei, que misión nos tiene ahora. Esto lo dijo muy obvia razón, Naruto, con un poco de furia, solo esperando escuchar la misión, ya que esto, interrumpió, la cita perfecta y la entrega del anillo.

-NARUTO, se un poco mas respetuoso, con el Hokage, dijo Sakura regañando al pobre enfurecido del rubio.

-No te preocupes por eso Sakura, ya estamos acostumbrados, las reacciones de Naruto, pero cambiado de tema, los reuní, para poder enviarles a una misión. Dijo esto el que ahora era el Hokage.

-De que trata Lord Hokage, ahora hablo la mas suave voz de todas, que era la e la Hyuga.

-Me temo decirles que en Asuma, hubo un ataque sorpresivo, no hubo daños, pero debo decir que la hermana mayor del Kazekage, Temari, fue secuestrada sin dejar rastro, solo dejo como pista su abanico.

El Hokage seguía hablando pero solo un representante, dejo de escuchar la conversación, y es bastante raro que el deje de escuchar una conversación tan importante, ya que el era, el cerebro del grupo, pero aquella persona quedo su corazón congelado, nunca pensó que su compañera, haya sido capturada de así de fácil, debe ser unos shinobis bastantes hábiles, para poder capturar a una shinobi, tan fuerte como ella.

-Me escuchas Shikamaru, hey Shikamaru, me escuchas. Dijo esto Kakashi gritándole.

-Discúlpame Sexto, no escuche lo que decía, me lo puede repetir. Dijo algo apenado, era raro verlo, avergonzado.

-Como sea, como siempre tu estarás a cargo de esta misión, Hinata, será un refuerzo para rastrear pistar con el Byakugan, Con obvias razones necesitamos un medico ninja, cuento contigo Sakura. Dijo esto el Hokage como ultimo requisito.

-Y yo que dijo un poco molesto el rubio, ya que no lo mencionaron.

-Tu solo serás guardaespaldas de las Chicas, no harás nada.

Al terminar ese relato, el rubio solo se molesto, pero el Hokage, sabia que Naruto, haría un buen trabajo, luchando, solo lo dijo para molestarlo un poco, como los viejos tiempos.

-Lamento que en esta misión no puedan ir Sai y Yamanaka, pero por si acaso, nos avisan por refuerzos, los enviaremos, pero por ahora, solo ellos, de acuerdo para no hacer esperar a Temari, salgan ahora a esta misión, aunque Hinata, debes ir a cambiarte de ropa, si vas asi, van a llamar la atención de los shinobis de las otras aldeas.

Hasta ahora el Hokage noto como venia vestida, la mayor de las Hyuga, ya que deben ser precavidos en salir a una misión, y no llamar la atención de enemigos. En ese mismo instante que Kakashi menciono a Hinata, el rubio también noto como venia vestida Hinata, y por dios, que ahora odiaba en ir en esa misión, ya que su Hinata, iba vestida para su cita muy hermosa, ahora tendrá que quitarse ese atuendo tan bello.

Al llegar a la entrada de la aldea, solo estaban los chicos esperando a las dos chicas para irse, en eso llegan Sakura y Hinata ahora si con su traje de misión. Ahora ya estaban en camino para la aldea de Suna, para registrar alguna pista de donde se podrían llevar a Temari.

Continuara…


	13. 11 Parte 2

Capitulo 11- parte 2.

Los jovenes shinobis, estaban a una hora de llegar a la aldea de Suna, mientras avazaban, el rubio, estaba algo furioso, por no entregar a su novia el anillo, que con ese objeto se decidira su futuro junto con ella, pero ahora tendran que enfretar otra tragedia que ocurrio hace 8 horas despues, solo esperarba que esta mision no demore mucho, para poder entregar esa preciada joya a esta persona tan importante para el. Pero ahora tiene que estar enfocado en esta mision, en salvar a la hermana mayo del Kazekage.  
Aun lado de el, se encontraba con Shikamaru, que estaba algo serio, mas de lo costumbre que se ve, ya que obvias razones, secuestraron a su novia, aunque en su caracter no lo admita, en su corazon, se le destruia al saber que fue llevada por unos shinobis, sin dejar rastro alguna.  
Paso la hora del recorrido y llegaron a la entrada de Suna y lo recibieron dos sujetos y lo llevaron hacia el lugar del crimen, para buscar alguna pista.  
-Esto es, lo unico que se encontro, mostrado el abanico de la chica rubia. Dijo esto el hermano del medio, quien manipula los titites de hilo.  
-Mmmmm, no se ve ninguna rasgura o daño al arma a simple vista, Hinata puedes darle un vistazo. Dijo esto Shikamaru hacia la chica de ojos perla.  
-Claro, Byakugan, la chica a usar su tecnica de sus ojos, apenas puede ver manchas de polvo y algunos pedazos de cabello de la rubia, pero algo encontro aun lado de la ala del abanico, vio un pedazo en tamaño miniatura de cristal atorado en esta. La chica lo tomo con sus delicados dedos.  
-Encontre un pequeño cristal encrustado en la ala del abanico. Dijo esto la mayor de los Hyuga.  
-Pero yo no veo nada. Dijo esta chica de pelo rosado.  
-Es porque es muy pequeño de ver, pero gracias al byakugan, lo vi.  
-Gracias a la pista que encontramos con la ayuda de Hyuga chan podremos ver que es, en el laboratorio, me lo puedes entregar por favor. Dijo esto el chico de pelo rojizo y marca en su frente. Ella se lo entrega.  
-Quiero que investiguen esto en el laboratorio, le pide esto a su hermano mayor.  
-De imediato Garaa. Le contesta su hermano.  
En el laboratorio revisaban ese pequeño cristal, y salieron los resultados.  
-Al parecer la pista que fue encontrada solo puede provenir de la aldea diamante. Dijo esto el kazekage a los shinobis de konoha.  
-¿Aldea diamante? se dijeron los 4 shinobis de konoha.  
-Si, no es tan lejos de aqui, pero al parecer, vinieron a secuestrar a Temari, solo para que le entreguemos la aldea de Suna y quedarse con ella. Dijo esto Gaara.  
-No se preocupen, pueden regresar a Konoha, esta problema solo es con Suna y Diamante. Dij esto Kanguro.  
-No, no permitire que me regresen a la aldea, yo ire a rescatar a Temari. Dijo esto el manipulador de sombras.  
Todos se sorprendieron ya que el siempre obedece a los mandatos de sus superiores.  
El kazekage al escuchar eso, decidio que mejor fueran ellos a rescatar a su hermana, ademas asi seria mejor, ellos no sospecharian de la aldea de konoha.  
El trayecto de Suna a Diamante eran de 3 horas, asi que fueron a toda marcha, saltando de arbol en arbol, y asi alcanzaron un buen trayecto, pero para llegar a 1 hora a la aldea Diamante, no se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo vigilados, en eso se ve que fueron embozcados, salian kunais y shuriken volando por todos lados, hacia ellos, Shikamaru, Naruto, HInata y Sakura, esquivaban todas las que podian, ya que salian a muchas, y lo malo es que los sujetos no se veian a simple vista, y una kunai, le llego a Hinata arriba del pecho, y callo al suelo.  
Sakura al ver que fue lastimada, fue en su ayuda, pero quedo atrapada, no se podia mover, como si algo, no la dejara moverse, y se dio cuenta que todos los Shiruken esaban encajados en sus zandalias y le robaban el chakra.  
Shikamaru, estaba tan ocupado mandado a sus sombras en busca de los sujetos que hicieron esto, que no pudo ayudar en mucho.  
Naruto al termino de esquivar al menos algunas, decidio ir por su Sol, y al ver que un shiruken iba, directo a ella, el llego justo a tiempo y con un rasegan regreso el objeto filoso a su dueño, tomo a Hinata y se aparto un poco del lugar.  
-Naruto, llevate a Hinata de aqui, Shikamaru y yo, nos encargaremos de esto, vete.  
El rubio estaba algo nervioso no queria dejar a sus compañeros solos en esa batalla, pero necesitaba llevar su Hinata lejos de aqui.  
Asi que decidio huir del lugar y ademas Hinata estaba toda alucinado y gritando de dolor.


	14. 11-parte 3

Capitulo 11-parte 3

Solo se escuchaba los pasos de unos pies, que corría entre la hierba, para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, el rubio de ojos azules, cargaba entre sus brazos a la chica de pelo azul obscuro y ojos perla, que iba herida arriba de su pecho, ella solo se quejaba de dolor y su vista era muy borrosa, al alejarse un poco de la batalla, ubico un poco una cueva, y el Uzumaki, decidió refugiarse ahí, y poder curar a su hermosa Hinata, al entrar a la cueva y caminar hasta llegar hasta el fondo, bajo a la débil chica y la recostó muy despacio. El rubio tras buscaba en su maleta, y no mas se dio cuenta que solo traía puro vasos de ramen instantáneo, y sus armas dentro de ella.

-¡Rayos olvide, empacar las cosas de primeros auxilios! Dijo el rubio mientras hacia puños por enojo por si mismo, por ser muy descuidado en no traer cosas de importancia, como traer de algo para la emergencia, en especial ahora que ocurrió una y más por ser la persona mas importante, se sentía inútil en no ayudar a su novia y detener la hemorragia, para si curarla.

-Na,Naru,Naruto, tengo un rollo de vendas y algodón en mi mochila, dijo Hinata apenas resistiendo al dolor de su herida y tratarse de levantar para poder quitarse la mochila que tenia puesta.

-Hinata, te pido que no te levantes y yo hago todo aquí, tu solo relájate. Dijo tomando su mochila y apartándosela de su cuello.

Al estar buscando las cosas de que necesitaba en la mochila de su pareja, saco el rollo de ventas y el algodón, en eso aparto un poco la mochila de su lado.

-Bien, ahora tendré que curarte, así que….. Dijo pero no termino la frase porque, recordó que tenía que retirar la blusa de Hinata para poder curarla, no es que tuviera vergüenza, ya la había visto desnuda, en muchas ocasiones que dormían juntos, sin tener que llegan a tener relaciones, solo se han dado besos y caricias.

-No te preocupes, yo me lo quito. Pero no pudo hacer ningún movimiento, ya que le empezó a doler el pecho y sus brazos no reaccionaron.

-Hinata, no hagas ningún esfuerzo, y yo te lo quitare, así que, con cuidado y lentamente, levanta tus brazos. Dijo esto el rubio, y cuando vio que su novia levanta muy cuidadosamente los brazos. Toma los extremos de su blusa y se la quita con mucho cuidado hacia arriba.

Cuando por fin se lo quito, y al ver la herida vio que no era nada grave, pero si tenia que atender la herida inmediatamente, así tomo con su mano el algodón y empezó a limpiar la herida que tenia exactamente arriba de sus pechos, el rubio solo se le pintaba un poco las mejillas en un tono rojo, ya que mientras curaba el sitio lastimado, noto que su Hinata tenia una brasear muy extra megamente sexy, que nunca de sus 6 meses juntos le vio uno. Cuando al fin pudo terminar de limpiar la herida, al obtener las vendas en su mano, al hacer un movimiento brusco que provoco que tirara un poco la bolsa de Hinata y callo un recipiente, que al escuchar el sonido de la caída, se dio cuenta que era el ungüento que siempre lleva Hinata, y lo recogió del suelo, en ese momento recordó que siempre ella, estaba atenta a sus heridas desde que su niñez y también cuando le ayudo en aplicarle el ungüento, cuando callo de las escaleras, por culpa de la telaraña que le cubrió la cabeza, aquella vez cuando fueron a la luna y rescatar a Hanabi. En eso tomo una decisión que el aplicara ese ungüento a ella. Abrió la tapa del recipiente y tomo una porción de la sustancia, acercarse al sitio de la herida y dio un masaje para así esparcir la sustancia, pero las manos del rubio, se paso un poco que bajo un poco la mano y toco uno de su busto, que provoco que Hinata, suspiraba un poco. Al terminar de aplicarle el ungüento, lo guardo dentro del bolso. Tomando ahora un pedazo de venta, que ahora lo coloco en la herida. Cuando ya por fin termino de atender su herida, le pidió que se recostara, antes de eso, ayudo a colocarle su blusa de nuevo. Ya metiendo de nuevo las cosas dentro del bolso, al estar en cuclillas, sintió algo en sus bolsillos del su pantalón. Al levantarse y entro la mano a su bolso, y saco el contenido, al verlo, se dio cuenta que era la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso, y se mentalizaba, si darse la ahora u otro momento, pero se armo de valor para darse ahora o nunca, ya que no sabia, si de esta misión, pasaría de mayores y no sabes su respuesta. Se dio la vuelta para dar en frente de su pareja, y dio un paso para dirigirse a ella y darle la pregunta de su vida y esperar que respuesta le pueda dar.

-Hinata, solo te quiero dar una pregunta antes que pueda suceder algo, tal vez, ayer Sakura e Ino, se comportaron raro contigo, en llevarte a ver mas linda, el motivo que hicieron eso, fue para que vinieras conmigo a una cita y entregarte esto y decirte "Si deseas quedarte conmigo, el resto de mi vida" Dijo esto abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo.

La chica Hyuga, se levanto lentamente de su lugar donde estaba recostada y ver el anillo tan hermoso que quedo sin habla, y sus pensamientos no reaccionaban, que no sabia que responder porque su boca se quedo sin aliento. Solo veía a su rubio esperando que le respondiera algo.


	15. 11 parte 4

Capitulo 11- parte 4

-Hinata, solo te quiero dar una pregunta antes que pueda suceder algo, tal vez, ayer Sakura e Ino, se comportaron raro contigo, en llevarte a verte mas linda, el motivo que hicieron eso, fue para que vinieras conmigo a una cita y entregarte esto y decirte "Si deseas quedarte conmigo, el resto de mi vida" Dijo esto abriendo la cajita y mostrando el anillo.  
La chica Hyuga, se levanto lentamente de su lugar donde estaba recostada y ver el anillo tan hermoso que quedo sin habla, y sus pensamientos no reaccionaban, que no sabia que responder, porque su boca se quedo sin aliento. Solo veía a su rubio esperando que le respondiera algo.

-Na,Naru, Naruto, esto es enserio. Dijo esto la hermosa Hyuga, tomando sus manos sobre su boca, ya que acaba de reaccionar y estaba en una situación que no sabía si esto iba en serio y sus ojos perlados, empezaban a humedecerse un poco.

-Claro que esto va enserio, porque te engañaría con algo así, desde que regresábamos de la luna y pasábamos por las burbujas que redactaban las memorias, te lo había dicho, que estaría contigo hasta que muera. Lo dijo, tomando su mejilla izquierda, donde rozaban unas lagrimas, para poder eliminar con su pulgar.

La joven Hyuga, seguía derramando una chispeada de lagrimas por sus mejillas que llegaban hasta el suelo y unas entraban por su blusa, ya que no sabia, si esto era un sueño, un sueño que le provoco la herida, y ahora mismo, le estaba profundamente dormida y soñando que su rubio le pedía matrimonio y no quería despertar, y reaccionar que todo era un hermoso sueño.

-Hinata. Susurro el rubio para acercarse a ella y poder abrazarla un poco y brindarle un poco de cariño y calor.

El rubio al no escuchar ninguna respuesta por parte de su novia, se iba apartar de ella, con todas sus ilusiones apagadas, pensando que la peliazul, lo había rechazado a su propuesta. Pero cuando iba quitar también las manos en sus mejillas, le pareció escuchar un susurro y miro en donde provenía el sonido y al parecer era ojos perla, tratando de decir algo.

-Cla-Claro que si, Acepto estar contigo por el resto de la vida. Al terminar su oración, se abrazo de el por el cuello de su rubio.

El rubio al escuchar lo que le dijo su hermosa novia, no se lo creía, unos segundos antes, pensó que lo había rechazado pero ahora, lo esta abrazando y diciendo que acepta, en un instante, responde el precioso abrazo que le da, pero en unos minutos de abrazarse el quería celebrar su comienzo de su compromiso, con un beso cálido de su novia, con sus manos cubrió su suave mejillas que se sentían un poco húmedas por sus lagrimas, y unió sus labios con los de ella, ella con gusto acepto sus labios, ellos por unos minutos jugaban con sus lenguas, el calor de ellos dos provocaban al besarse, se aumentaba como nunca lo hicieron durante sus medio año juntos como pareja, el rubio la recostó de nuevo inconscientemente a su novia, para así profundizar el beso, con suavidad para no lastimar a su compañera, y evitando no acercarse a su pecho por su herida. La chica al tener las manos alrededor del cuello de su novio, la bajo hacia su espalda para no ahorcarlo y poder así acariciar un poco su gran y sexy espalda. Ellos dos al estar tan centrados en ellos mismos, en dándose un poco de calor entre ellos, no se dieron cuenta, que cada uno, se desvestían a su acompañante, el rubio de nuevo intentaba deshacer la blusa, mientras hacia eso la peliazul, hacia lo mismo con su chaqueta que traía puesta, cuando por fin se lo rebató, ahora seguía con su camisa blanca, cuando ya iba a subir para quitársela, lo dejo caer al suelo, el rubio estaba expuesto a ella con su cuerpo desnudo, el aun batalla en quitarle la blusa, por no lastimar la parte lastimada de ella, solo llego a la ubicación de los pechos de ella y la vista del brasear sexy que traía ella. Al notar esos pechos cubiertos con esa tela tan provocadora, fue a atenderlos y los beso con mucho cariño, en la cueva solo se escuchaba los suspiros y gemidos de la Hyuga. Mientras le brindaba amor y calor a su novia con sus labios, recordaba el día, que fue comprado el anillo.

Flash Back:

El momento que se retirarse sus dos compañeros del establecimiento, el rubio estuvo observando los anillos de compromiso que le mostraba la mujer encargada.

-Este anillo se forjo en las montañas de aldea de Rubi. Le dice sacando el anillo de la cajita.

-Este fue extraído del mar del país del fuego. Le dice ahora sacándolo de otra caja.

Pero el rubio simplemente ignoro lo que decía, ya que se quedo pasmado en un anillo que le llamo la atención.

-Disculpa, pero me puede mostrar este anillo de este lado el de color verde pálido. Dijo seleccionando el anillo que estaba en el centro de la vitrina.

-Ah, es un anillo de Jade. Es muy raro y único, ayer apenas me llego.

Ni en un segundo, lo pensó, le pido que se lo envolviera y se lo diera, que lo compraría. La encargada se quedo perpleja, ya sabia que era un anillo muy caro y podría quedarse sin ningún precio en el bolsillo.

Y le advirtió que era caro, pero el rubio, no le importo que fuera el anillo perfecto para su Hinata y se lo merecía por ser único y raro. Al pagar el precio, salió con la cajita del anillo del establecimiento de joyas y con una sonrisa de oreja, vio a sus dos compañeros discutir de algo.

Fin de Flash Back.

Al terminar de su recuerdo siguió besando los pechos cubiertos de su novia, con una sonrisa grande, por eso recuerdo hermoso.

Sin embargo cuando quería ir a desprenderse del broque del brasear y poder ver sus grandes atributos y besarlos mejor, pero desde lejos se escucho un papel bomba, que hizo inmediatamente separarse para poder ocultarse. En ese momento ayudo a Hinata a bajar su blusa y vestirse el.

-Hinata, puedes investigar a que distancia se activo ese papel bomba. Dijo acomodándose su chaqueta negra.

-De acuerdo, Byakugan. Dijo sus dedos en forma de sello. – Fue activado a desde 2 km de aquí. Por lo que veo, el papel bomba se activo porque estaba dañado, lo malo es que lo colocaron por nosotros, se me hace que los demás fueron capturados por ellos. Dijo un poco preocupada.

-No te preocupes iremos a rescatarlos y por Temari. Dijo esto haciendo sus manos en forma de puños.

Continuara….


	16. 11-parte 5

Capitulo 11 parte 5

En el suelo tierroso, se podría escuchar las pisadas de dos sujetos, que pasaban corriendo entre los arboles, pueden ir saltando entre las ramas de los arboles, pero sabían perfectamente que había papel bomba en todas partes, y no se arriesgarían y mas por Hinata que aun seguía herida, aun unos cuantos kilómetros, se estaban acercando a la aldea Diamante, la Hyuga tenia activado su Byakugan, para detectar si, había enemigos a la vista, en la entrada de la aldea, y afirmativo, había cuatro guardias en la entrada. El rubio invoco cuatro clones de sombra, para mandarlos a noquearlos y así poder entrar con facilidad. Fue acto hecho los cuatro clones, con un solo golpe en la cabeza a los guardias, cayeron fácilmente al piso, la pareja shinobi entraron en pie rápido a la aldea, la peli azul, utilizó de nuevo su Byakugan para rastrear a Shikamaru y a Sakura, deben rescatar primeros a ellos, para poder buscar con tranquilidad a Temari. La futura Uzumaki, idéntico dos sombras en unos calabozos, que se ubicaban subterráneamente, ellos con mucha discreción, se dirigían hacia un túnel que los llevaba hacia debajo de la aldea, en pocos minutos, se encontraban con muchas puertas de los calabozos y en el fondo se encontraban dos personas, en cada una de las puertas. Al acercarse, eran Sakura y Shikamaru sentados en el suelo.

-Hasta que se deciden en venir, ya se tardaron bastante, que ya me empezaba a aburrir de estar dentro de esta jaula. Decía esto Shikamaru, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-Jejeje perdónenos, pero nos detuvo algo. Al decir esto el se sonroja mucho, al pensar una situación en la cueva. –Pero no se desesperen, en un dos por tres, abriré estas puertas. Dijo el rubio de cabello corto, mientras se ajustaba las mangas.

-No te preocupes en hacer eso Naruto, Shikamaru, ya se encargo de hacer eso. Solo lo estábamos esperando para seguir con la misión. Decía esto Sakura, levantándose del suelo y abriendo la puerta sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Entonces si ya estaban libres, porque no se fueron tras Temari. Dijo esto Naruto un poco enojado.

-Como dije, debemos buscarlo todos juntos y no ser emboscados, como sucedió en unas horas. Dijo esto el manipulador de Sombras. – Además, estos sujetos no son muy listos que digamos, no cerraron bien la puerta que con un poco de trucos la pude abrir.

-Entonces si, no son muy habilidosos, como pudieron secuestrar a Temari, con mucha facilidad. Dijo la hermosa Hyuga.

-Tal vez, el que se llevo a Temari, si sea habilidoso, pero sus compañero, digamos que no. Dijo esto la chica de pelo rosado y corto.

-Dejemos esta charla para otra ocasión y vamos por Temari. Dijo esto Shikamaru sin mucho rodeo.

Empezaron a correr para ir al exterior para seguir buscando a Temari, mientras corrían, la chica Haruno, noto algo particular al ver a Hinata, ya que ella estaba atrás de ella.

Al salir del subterráneo, Hinata hizo su Byakugan para seguir rastreando a Temari y la noto arriba de la Torre que se ubicaba en el centro de la aldea.

Mientras iban tras ella, se encontraban con enemigos, pero con facilidad lo derrotaban, hasta llegar a la torre. Pero al tocar la zona, apareció el responsable del secuestro.

-Les entregare a la chica, si me entregan el tesoro de Suna. Dijo esto el chico enfrente de ellos.

-Ya te dije que yo no se cual es el tesoro de Suna. Dijo Temari con una vena de furia.

El secuestrador ve que detrás de la chica Hyuga, tiene un estilo abanico, y en un movimiento sorprendente que ninguno pudo detectar por lo rápido que fue, y logro rebatar el abanico que sostenía la chica ojos perla.

-Este, es el tesoro de Suna. Dijo el chico de pelo purpura.

-¿Eso? Es lo que buscabas Dijo la rubia con una voz de fastidio. – Si quieres de lo regalo, pero déjame salir.

En un chasquido del dedo del chico de cabello purpura, abrió la puerta y dejo libre a Temari.

-Ya vámonos, Dijo esto la rubia, mientras tenia una cara de fastidio.

-Pero, solo asi, entregándole tu abanico. Dijo Naruto, sin comprender mucho lo que sucedió en ese instante.

-No te preocupes, tengo muchos en mi armario de armas. Dijo esto empezando a caminar y bajar las escaleras. No piensas en venir. Dijo esto al observar atrás de ella.

-Ya vámonos, asi regresamos temprano a Konoha, Dijo Shikamaru, detrás de ella.

Ya en poco tiempo, salieron de la aldea del Diamante, mientras caminan directo a la aldea de Suna, la Haruno y Temari empezaron una conversación.

-Entonces, ese sujeto dejo todas las trampas en el bosque. Dijo esto Sakura caminando aun lado de Temari.

-Si, todos sus guardias y sirvientes son unos inútiles, que el tiene que hacer todo. Termino de hablar Temari.

Al fin llegaron a Suna para dejar a" salvo"a Temari.

-Shikamaru, tenemos que irnos, Dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a el chico de pelo oscuro.

-Tú adelántate, yo me quedare unos días en Suna, para arreglar algunas cosas aquí, dije a Kakashi sama que llegare en unos tres días.

-Si, tú lo dices, Diciendo esto el rubio se encamino para salir de Suna, con sus brazos en el cuello para asi llegar con las dos chicas que había enfrente de el que lo esperaban.

Despues en unos minutos para dirigirse hacia Konoha, había una conversación entre Sakura y Hinata, mientras Naruto iba enfrente de ellas.

-Para serte sincera, esta misión se me hizo muy graciosa, no crees Hinata. Decia la chica Haruno.

-Definitivamente. Termino la frase la pequeña Hinata.

-Y para seguir con esta conversación, no me digas que por fin, el cabeza hueca, ya te dio el anillo.

-Heeeeee, ya lo viste. Dijo con la cara toda roja.

-Claro, es muy evidente, y muy claro de verse. Dijo con una sonrisa. – Y le respondiste verdad.

\- Si. Dijo con un rubor.

-Pues me alego, dijo con un brazo en su hombro y un sonrisa pero en un segundo cambio su sonrisa a una triste.

-¿Que pasa? Tienes algo Sakura.

-No, nada, solo me alegro por ti.

-Lo dices por Sasuke.

\- Como lo supiste.

-Tu no me engañas, pero no te preocupes, el volverá pronto. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-De que hablan compartan la conversación. Dijo el rubio mirando hacia atrás.

\- Tú, no te metas en conversaciones de mujeres. Dijo la chica de pelo corto y rosado.

Hinata solo empezó a reírse al ver, a su futuro marido y su amiga Sakura pelearse de palabras, pero se sonrojo al pensar que pronto se casaría con su rubio.

Mientras en Suna, Temari le hacia una pregunta a Shikamaru.

-Asi que, el chico serio, y aburrido se preocupo por mi, y fue a rescatarme. Dijo con una sonrisa y un rubor.

\- ¿Que rayos?, dices, se que tu eres fuerte y puedes defenderte sola. Dijo esto con un rubor y volteándose para ocultándolo de el.

En un movimiento rápido, Temari abrazo a Shikamaru, el chico al sentir el contacto, respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias. Dijo Temari.

Mientras unos se dirigían a la aldea de Konoha, y unos se mantenían en una amorosa situación, en otro lado de una aldea, aparecia una chica de pelo rubio palido y ropas antiguas. Y del otro lado cerca de Konoha apareció un chico de pelo oscuro y que contiene un ojo que era un sharigan y el otro un rinnegan.

Capitulo 11 Fin. Continuara…..


	17. 12-Tan solo un poco de tu tiempo

Capitulo 12- "Tan solo un poco de tu tiempo"

Desde que los 3 ninjas regresaran de su misión de rescatar a Temari de la aldea Diamante, pasaron al menos unas horas, que dejaron la información al Kakashi Hokage, y de su regreso.

-Bien, hecho chicos, pueden retirarse, antes que se vayan, que sucedió con Shikamaru, no viene con ustedes. Dijo esto el Hokage viendo que solo eran HInata, Naruto y Sakura, que se presentaron en la torre del Hokage.

-Digamos, que se quedo en la aldea de Suna, para arreglar algunas cosas. Dijo esto la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-Arreglar cosas, yo digo a que se quedo a calentar una habitación. Dijo esto un rubio.

Solo se escucha un golpe en la cabeza, que le propino la chica de pelo rosado, para darle un pequeño castigo, por ser tan bocota.

Hinata solo tenía la cara roja, por la vergüenza en lo que dijo su futuro marido, ya que nunca imagino que su compañero Nara, se quedaría para quedarse unos días con su pareja rubia para darse amor.

-No se, cuando podrás madurar un poco y ser reservado en cosas que no te importan.

El Hokage que anteriormente fue su profesor, solo tenia un cara de diversión, ya que tenia mucho sin ver, que Sakura lo golpeara, le venían, viejos recuerdos, en eso se da cuenta que Hinata tenia algo peculiar en una de mano, exactamente en un dedo.

-Disculpen, en interrumpir su juego, pero Hinata, que es lo que traes en tu dedo, se ve que es un anillo, pero no un anillo común, parece un anillo de compromiso. Dijo Kakashi, señalando la joya que tenia en su dedo.

-Bueno, digamos, etto. Dijo esto jugando con sus dedos. – Que me… pidieron matrimonio, Hokage sama.

-Entonces, ya diste el paso, eh? Naruto, pues siendo el Hokage, les doy mis Felicitaciones, yo me encargare de organizar la boda, y el regalo de su luna de miel. Y no hay más sorpresas, les pido que se retiren, ya con esta noticia, ya tengo más trabajo que hacer.

-Muchas gracias, Hokage sama. Termino de decir la mayor de los Hyugas, dando una reverencia hacia el.

-Me retiro Kakashi sama. Dijo la joven Haruno, dando también una reverencia.

-Nos vemos, Kakashi sensei. Dijo el chico rubio, con su imperativa sonrisa.

-Naruto, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Hokage. Dijo el ex profesor del rubio, regañándolo de nuevo.

Ya en unos cuantos minutos, los tres ninjas, salieron de la torre del Hokage, para dirigirse a sus nuevos destinos.

-Bueno, chicos yo me retiro a casa a descansar. Dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda, viendo que la pareja se dirigía a otro lado, sin percatarse que ella se detuvo un poco.

-¿Qué no piensas venir con nosotros? Dijo el rubio, volteando un poco la cabeza para atrás.

\- No, no se preocupen por mi, yo estoy algo cansada, vayan ustedes, además no quiero ser un mal tercio.

-Si, tú lo dices. Dijo esto el rubio para luego, dirigirse a su pareja, para proseguir en su camino. –Hinata, que tal, si vamos a celebrar con una taza de ramen. Dijo esto tomando el hombre izquierdo de HInata, como estilo abrazo, mientras se dirigían al puesto de ramen.

-Es una excelente idea. Dijo esto Hinata riendo un poco, mientras se alejaba con su hermoso rubio.

La chica Haruno, en realidad, si quería ir con ellos a comer un tazón de ramen, pero cada vez que los veía, se sentía un poco sola, al ser la única sin compañía. Y solo los veía alejarse como se abrazaban. Al ver que ya desaparecieron, ella decidió irse a su casa, para así descansar un poco, pero mientras caminaba, se puso a reflexionar un poco la ausencia de Sasuke: ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estará comiendo bien?

Ya en unos segundos de llegar a su casa (departamento), vio una sombra detrás, al darse la vuelta no había nadie. Tal vez era su cansancio que ya la estaba haciendo ilusiones, para seguir con su camino, vio una silueta delante de ella, como ya estaba algo oscuro el lugar, no sabia quien era, pero al ver que tenia ropas negras y algo sucias, y se dio cuenta que tenia sus ojos distintos, uno rojo y el otro morado. Se dio cuenta era Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke kun! ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Sakura. Contesto con su cortante saludo.

-¿Que haces aquí, ya acabaste de tu viaje?

-No, solo pasaba por aquí, y decidí, venir a recoger algunas cosas, como ropa nueva, y algo de dinero.

-Oh, ya veo. Dijo con una cara de tristeza y mirando al suelo.

\- Bueno, me retiro, tengo mucho que buscar. Dijo esto al dar unos pasos para alejarse.

-No, quieres entrar un poco, así te daré algo de comer, y si deseas tomar un baño. Dijo esto un poco con la voz rota.

\- No tengo tiempo, para quedarme a tomar el te con galletas. Dijo aun dando la espalda para poder proseguir con su camino.

-Por favor, al menos quédate un poco de tu tiempo. Dijo esto en un grito para que no se alejara.

Este paro en seco, al escuchar el grito de su ex compañera.

-Solo un poco, además me sirve descansar y tomar un baño, dudo que mi casa haya agua caliente.

Sakura, dejo pasar a Sasuke a su casa, preparo un poco de te, y algunos bocadillos, mientras el tomaba un baño caliente. Cuando Sasuke salió de su tibio baño, vio que en la mesa, estaba servida de varios platillos. Se sento delante de la mesa.

-No tenias, que preparar tanto, solo quería un poco de arroz y te. Dijo tomando el recipiente que contenía el te y dio un sorbo.

\- No, te preocupes, tenia mucha comida reservada, desde que mis padres, me dejaron el departamento para mi sola, y siempre guardo mucha comida. Pero adelante sírvete lo que quieras. Dijo esto, sentándose también.

Pasaron unos minutos, el Uchiha, empezó a comer y tomar su te. La Haruno solo lo contemplaba, ya tenia varios años que no lo veía, y le era una atracción verlo y no se cansaba, que hasta ella no ah tocado bocado.

-Te pido que también comas, debes estar cansada de tu misión, necesitas alimentarte y tomar tus energías gastadas. Dijo esto tomando otro bocado.

-¿Cómo sabes que apenas llegue de una misión?

-Se te nota en tu ropa que esta algo desgarradas y te ves algo cansada. Dijo esto terminando de comer.

-Oh, es verdad. Dijo viéndose que su ropa esta algo rota, por la batalla de las trampas.

-Sabes, han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste, Naruto, se vuelto muy popular con las chicas, aunque creo que ellas ya dejaran de seguirlo, ya que esta ya comprometido con Hinata, llevan 6 meses de noviazgo, desde que regresamos de la luna, ellos se hicieron pareja, no sabes que me alegro por el y por ella, se ven muy felic. No la dejaron terminar la frase, porque escucho un escupitajo.

-¿Qué? Naruto que. Dijo esto limpiándose un poco de te que escupió, al escuchar esa noticia.

-Si, Naruto, ya esta comprometido con Hinata. Dijo limpiando un poco el salpicadero que llego a la mesa.

-Entonces Naruto, ya piensa casarse, ni sabia que tenia novia, si que me eh perdido de mucho, estando lejos, pues me alegro que por fin, haga su vida. Dijo esto tomando su último sorbo que aun tenia. –Bueno me tengo que retirar, gracias por la comida. Dijo levantándose y digiriéndose hacia la puerta.

-Tan pronto. Dijo levantándose también y seguirlo hacia la puerta.

-Si, como dije tengo cosas que hacer, me voy. Se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta e irse, pero dio de nuevo vuelta para ver el rostro de la chica de ojos perla, que ahora lucían tristes. Y acto inesperado, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue, sin antes decir. – Muchas gracias por todo Sakura.

La chica de cabello rosado, se quedo estática, al sentir que el Uchiha le dio un beso, pero lastima que fue en la frente, pero no importaba, le dio un acto de cariño por primera vez, solo contemplo la puerta y la dirección que se fue.

En unas cuantos minutos Sasuke, recogió ropa nueva y algo de dinero, de su casa, algo descuidada y destrozada, tomo ropas de su padre y hermano que estaban tiradas, y se dirigió para irse de la aldea, pero por casualidad termino llegando a unos cuantos metros del puesto de Ichiraku, y noto que ahí estaba Naruto, comiendo como de costumbre muchos tazones de ramen y noto que aun lado de el estaba la mujer heredera de los Hyuga, Hinata, si que todo lo que le dijo Sakura era, verdad, su amigo, y rival, ya era feliz con su pareja, eso le daba un poco de alivio, a ver que su amigo, por fin consiguió su recompensa, al terminar de ver esa escena tan empalagosa para el, se decidió en seguir su camino y desapareció en el puesto de ramen.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto kun? Dijo esto HInata, sosteniendo un poco de su tallarin con sus palillos y viendo que su novio miraba para atras, hacia afuera del puesto.

-Nada, solo que sentí que alguien nos observaba, pero no hay nadie, bueno hay que seguir comiendo.

Capitulo 12 Fin… Continuara.


	18. 13- Pedir la mano

Capitulo 13- Pedir la mano.

En la aldea de Konoha, ya había llegado la noche, en un puesto gastronómico, llamado Ichiraku, se encontraban una pareja cenando, tazones de ramen, al parecer hacen competencia quien comía mas, y el ganador fue obviamente la joven novia Hyuga, que aunque siempre comía tan tranquilamente, y su amado novio, comía como si no había tomado bocado durante el día, y aun así triunfo la chica de ojos perla.

-Por un segundo te gano, no se, como lo haces, para comer tan rápido. Dijo esto el joven rubio, de ojos azules.

\- Pero, si comimos tres tazones por iguales. Dijo esto la Hyuga riendo un poco.

-Aun así, comes tan tranquila, sin ninguna prisa. Dijo esto pagando la cuenta de los 6 tazones.

-Naruto kun, ya has pagado mucho por mi, porque no me dejas pagar yo, esta vez.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, además estaremos juntos y al final, terminare comprando todo.

Terminando de decir eso salieron del puesto de Ramen, para dirigirse a dejar a la joven Hyuga a su casa, mientras camian directo a su destino, la chica de pelo azul oscuro, se acordó de algo importante.

-Por cierto, Naruto kun, creo que nos falta algo para dar hecho nuestro compromiso. Dijo la chica bajando un poco la cabeza hacia el suelo y se tenso un poco.

-¿Así y que es? Dijo esto viendo hacia donde estaba el rostro de la chica y noto que mostro el rostro un poco triste y preocupada. –No, creo que sea tan malo, para que pongas esa cara de tristeza, todo saldrá bien, dime que es lo que nos falta. Dijo con una gran sonrisa para así poder darle ánimos a su novia.

-Pues tienes que ir a mi casa, a pedirle mi mano, a mi ….pa-dre. Dijo esto tartamudeando un poco.

Hyuga Hinata, por miedo que su padre, no quiera esa unión, apenas la dejo que salieran juntos, pero para dar un paso tan grande, como el matrimonio, tenia miedo que no lo dejara casarse con el, pero tenia que dar el paso y ver que piensa su padre al respecto, obviamente su padre sabia, que el Uzumaki, ya era reconocido por ser el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero aun no sabia, como le llegara, la noticia a su padre que el Uzumaki Naruto, quería casarse con ella.

-Ahhh, pedir mano a tu…..padre. Lo ultimo que dijo, se le helo, la sangre, ya que sabia que su suegro, tenia cara de pocos amigos, ya que era estricto.

Por venir en una familia reconocida, ya que todo tiene que ser perfecto para ellos, si apenas Hyuga Hiashi, lo dejo salir con su hija, solo por entretenimiento. Ahora tendría que ir ante el, y pedirle la mano de su hija, ahora estaba aterrado, amaba demasiado a Hinata, pero enfrentarse a su padre. Era como ir directo a su tumba.

-Exacto, se mi padre, da algo de miedo, pero yo estaré ahí contigo, además, va estar Hanabi, en presencia, sabes que ella nos apoyara, ya la conoces, como es de empalagosa con nosotros.

-Sabes, por ti y por nuestro futuro, me arriesgare a enfrentarme a tu padre y pedir tu mano. Dijo esto tomando la mano de Hinata.

Ella al tocar la cálida mano de su rubio, sintió que iba en serio su comentario y eso la lleno de energía y valor para enfrentarse a su padre. Y asi siguieron por el camino hacia la mansión Hyuga.

Al llegar a la mansión, Hinata ya iba a abrir la puerta para entrar ella sola y despedirse de su novio, pero en eso llega Hanabi abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a su hermana y así que le contara su misión. Pero noto que estaba su cuñado rubio y lo jalo para que también entrara a la mansión.

-Vamos tortolos, quiero escuchar su fantástica misión. Dijo empujando a la pareja hacia la primer casa enfrente que era demasiado grande, y tenia un estaque lleno de peces dorados.

-Hanabi, no deberías estar ya dormida. Dijo esto Hinata quien se sentó en la entrada de una de las habitaciones y enfrente del estanque, aun lado se encontraba el espacio donde entrenaban los representantes de los Hyuga.

-No, ya que escuche que llegaron a la aldea que quise, esperar a que vinieran y me cuenten sus aventuras juntos en esta misión. Dijo esto recostada boca abajo y manteniendo sus manos en su rostro.

Naruto solo veía, como su cuñada, parecía como una niña pequeña queriendo saber lo que cada persona hace y le parecía algo tierno de ella. Y también le agradece a ella, por ayudar a convencer a su padre de poder salir con su Hinata.

-Vamos cuéntenme, no sean….. Dijo esto sin terminas su charla, ya que alguien lo interrumpió con un regaño.

-Hanabi, quien te enseño esos modales de recostarte en el piso, que no te eh educado bien, jovencita. Además, es tarde para ti, estar despierta. Al notar que estaba su hija mayor y el joven Uzumaki, lo saluda cordialmente.

-Lo siento padre, solo estaba esperando a Hinata oniee chan. Dijo esto parándose del suelo.

-Pues, ya que esta aquí, ve a tu habitación y descansa. Y tu Uzumaki, no es buena hora de venir tan tarde y con mi hija.

-Padre, yo pido disculpas, yo fui la culpable que me trajera tarde. Nos entretuvimos cenando y. No la dejo terminar de hablar.

-No te preocupes, por eso, pero que sea la última vez que dejo que llegues tarde.

-Si padre. Dijo esto La Hyuga Mayor dando una reverencia.

-Bien, Uzumaki, es hora que te vayas, y descanses. Como siempre gracias por traer a mi hija a casa. Iba ya dando un pie hacia adelante para irse, pero una voz la detuvo.

-Disculpe, señor podemos hablar a solas. Dijo muy serio el joven rubio.

-Creo que es tarde para eso, porque no vuelves mañana. Dijo para seguir en su camino, pero de nuevo ese dueño de la voz, lo paro.

-No, podre descansar hasta poder hablar con usted, ya que el tema es serio, para mí.

-En verdad te importa de hablar de ese tema. Dijo esto dando la espalda.

-Si, es muy importante. La voz se escucho de nuevo seria.

-Naruto kun, en serio quieres hablar de esto ahora, porque no vuelves mañana. Dijo la voz de la gentil HInata.

-No me ire, si no acepta hablar con nosotros Hiashi Sama.

Hubo un poco de silencio, hasta que Hiashi, accedió y pidió a Hinata y Naruto seguirlo hasta el despacho de reuniones. Hanabi, des de que se fue a su recamara, no entro para escuchar la conversación que hubo en el jardín y los siguió, si que era muy curiosa y además al ver a su cuñado así de serio, se le hizo muy raro de su parte y debe ser algo importante.

Al estar en el despacho de reuniones, Hanabi estuvo espiando desde afuera, asi poder escuchar la conversación.

-Y dime, que es tan importante, que me exigiste hablar conmigo. Dijo Hiashi sama observando a su hija y al joven Uzumaki. El en realidad, ya presentía a lo que venia, ya que al abrir la puerta para regañar a Hanabi, observo que Hinata tenia algo nuevo en un dedo y algo en su corazón se congelo.

El silencio se hizo en el despacho, los minutos y segundos se hicieron hasta que por fin el rubio hablo. Ya que necesitaba concentrarse en sus palabras, animarse y darse valor para hablar.

-Vengo a pedir la mano de Hinata, quiero casarme con ella, estos seis meses que estado con ella, eh descubierto que ella es la indicada, que quiero que este en mi vida, prometo que la hare feliz y también le prometo que nunca la hare llorar. Así que por favor, denme la mano de su hija de Hinata. Al terminar de hablar, el se inclino.

Hinata al escuchar cada frase de su amado rubio sus cuerpo se tenso, se congelo, y a la vez de dio calor, por el valor que se dio para hablar con el gran Hiashi. Que sus lágrimas salieron, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, solo faltaba que respuesta le daba su padre, estaba tan aterrada que no quería abrir los ojos que tenia sus manos al cubierto en la cara. La curiosa de Hanabi, quería gritar de emoción, pero tenia que cerrar su boca para no emitir sonido, pero a la vez también tenia miedo que tipo de respuesta le dará su padre.

El silencio por parte del jefe del Clan Hyuga, daba mala espina a los demás esperando la respuesta. Solo se observaba que tenia sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados, como meditando algo, tardaba tanto en contestar algo, por fin se vio un movimiento de el, se observo que paro en seco, abrió la puerta trasera, y le pidió al joven Uzumaki que lo siguiera.

-Hinata, espera aquí. Dijo su padre desapareciendo con su novio.

-No tardare Hinata. Dijo el rubio dando una gran sonrisa que le brindo a su novia.

Hanabi al escuchar que la puerta del otro lado se cerro, entro rápido para así, poder abrazar a su hermana, que estaba llorando a cantaros.

Las dos no sabían que respuesta le dara su padre al rubio, Hinata estaba tan asustada que no sabia que hacer, solo lo que pondia hacer era llorar. Y sentir el gran abrazo de su hermana que la consolaba y lloraba junto a ella.

Capitulo 13 Fin

CONTINUARA…


	19. 14- Recuerdos del Pasado

Capitulo 14- Recuerdo del Pasado

En la oscuridad de la noche, en aquella mansión de los Hyuga, en una de las tantas habitaciones, que había, en un despacho, que solo se permiten hacer reuniones en el clan, se encontraba dos personas femeninas, las dos inclinadas en el suelo, la mas pequeña abrazaba a la mayor, ya que la trataba de consolar, ya que su hermana lloraba, por miedo que su padre, no los deje casarse.

-Hinata niisama, no llores, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo, se que nuestro padre es exigente, pero estoy segura que no elegiría algo que te haga sentir destrozada. Esto lo dijo la pequeña Hanabi, abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Neji niisan, ayúdame por favor, ayuda a Naruto kun, a poder enfrentar a mi padre, ayudarnos a poder ser felices, te lo pido. Solo se veía caer varias lágrimas en el piso de madera.

En varios pasillos más adelante del despacho donde se encontraban Hinata y Hanabi, se encontraban la habitación de Hiashi Hyuga, aunque la habitación se veía vacía, pero tenía una puerta que va directo afuera hacia el patio de la habitación. Exactamente afuera de la habitación se encontraba abierta, se veía dos sombras masculinas sentadas, viendo hacia el cielo, el mas maduro, como costumbre estaba todo serio con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche, no transmitió ni una palabra durante el trascurso hacia la habitación, solo estaba meditando sus recuerdos y también las palabras que tenia que decir al rubio. El joven tenia una cara bastante decida quería hablar sobre su respuesta, pero al ver el rostro del Hyuga, tenia que esperar a que el hable para así pensar en como responder. Pero vio algo raro en el rostro de el, logro ver algo de tristeza y se dijo a si mismo, porque estaría triste, si en realidad debería estar enojado o feliz, por la noticia. Se dio valor para dar comienzo con esta tortura, necesitaba ya una respuesta, y no iba estar toda la noche estar callados y viendo el cielo. Así que el rubio abrió un poco sus labios para dar un inicio una palabra.

-Señor, quisiera sab….Naruto empezó su pregunta pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya que estamos a solas, me gustaría contarte como es que Hinata y Hanabi perdieron a su madre.

El joven rubio de ojos azules, no sabía a que iba a eso, con la respuesta de su matrimonio, con su hermosa peliazul, pero prefirió callar y escuchar su relato.

-Mi esposa y yo antes que naciera Hinata, siempre nos mandaban de misiones, pero en unas de las misiones, tuvimos un ataque y ella salió herida, se le introdujo humo venenoso en el aparato respiratorio, obviamente que la lleve con los médicos de konoha, cuando regresamos, ellos dijeron que le eliminaron todo el veneno, y que estaba fuera del peligro, meses después, mi esposa me llego con la noticia que estaba embaraza, sin que tu no lo creas, me alegre al saber que iba a ser padre, al pasar el tiempo nació Hinata, mi esposa estuvo muy feliz por el nacimiento de nuestra primera hija, ella muy cariñosa, amable, se puede decir que Hinata, heredo, toda su belleza y su bondad de ella, es muy parecida. Hasta que Hinata cumplió los 3 años, era muy apegada de ella, nunca se separaban, y de nuevo mi esposa se volvió a embarazar, ya te has pensar quien es la siguiente, fue Hanabi, Hinata era muy feliz en ese entonces, ya que su madre estaba ahí, y sabiendo que iba a tener un compañero de juego, cuando nació Hanabi, yo nunca pude ser mas feliz de tener a mis dos hijas y mi esposa juntos, pero lamentablemente algo paso, mi adorada esposa, enfermo gravemente, los médicos dijeron que aun tenia humo venenoso en su interior, por lo que dijeron no lo sacaron completamente, quedo un 0.8% del veneno, que con el tiempo ese veneno incremento y llego a los pulmones, con el tiempo ella, dejo de respirar por culpa del veneno que quede impregnado con el humo, ya no hubo cura, ya que el cuerpo ya estaba contaminado. Hinata, quedo destrozada por la ida de su madre, por suerte Hanabi estaba aun pequeña por saberlo. Ahora sabrás porque me volví un poco estricto con Hinata con sus entrenamientos, es que quiera que se hiciera fuerte, y superar lo de su madre, pero el corazón de Hinata, siempre fue bondadoso, es lo que le enseño su madre, siempre le dijo que ser amable con todo el mundo, aunque sean enemigos. Pero también me eh vuelto un poco amargo fue porque perdí a mi adorada, lo que vengo a decirte, es que no quiero que mi hija, sufra mas, ya que yo no estuve con ella, cuando su madre se fue, pero sabes, desde que te conoció, se esforzó para seguir adelante, tu le devolviste el animo de seguir entrenando y de eso de lo agradezco. Lo que voy a decirte es, si en verdad vas a cuidar a mi hija, y que nunca la vayas a hacer sufrir, no la hagas llorar, aunque en realidad ella llora de todo es muy sensible. Hiashi, se inclina un poco enfrente del rubio.- Por favor Uzumaki Naruto, te pido que cuides a mi hija.

-En Entonces me ha dado la bendición de casarme con Hinata señor? Dijo el rubio un poco sorprendido, ya que la historia que le conto lo dejo anonadado que al escuchar que cuide de su hija, le saco de su burbuja.

-Si, te entrego a mi hija, y por favor cuídamela.

-Lo hare. Dijo también inclinándose también.

-Antes que nos vallemos, quiero enseñarte algo. Hiashi Hyuga, se levanta y entra a la habitación, abre un cajón y tomo algo en su interior. – Tómalo y míralo.

-¿Señor esto es? Dijo el rubio de ojos azules, observando una fotografía.

-Es la única fotografía familiar que conserve, las demás las queme por mi locura de perder a mi esposa, se puede decir que Hinata fue quien salvo esa foto, ella al saber que estuve quemando las fotografías, tomo una que era un apreciada por ella, y la escondió en su habitación, descubrí esa foto, porque una de las ayudantes de la limpieza lo saco de la habitación y me lo entrego, yo lo hubiera roto, pero lo guarde como recuerdo, no se lo devolví a Hinata, porque sabia que esa foto la hacia mas débil, pero ahora quiero que se lo entregues a ella.

-Gracias, Señor, y con gusto se lo entregare.

Ahora en la misma habitación que era del despacho de las reuniones, Hanabi y Hinata tomaban un poco de te, que les servía una de sus ayudantes.

-Se siente mucho mejor Hinata sama. Le decía la Nana de Hanabi.

-Un poco calmada y gracias por el te. Dijo un poco desanimada.

-Mientras esperábamos a que regresen porque no traes unos rollos de canela, eso le animara un poco el animo a Hinata nieesama.

-En eso estaba pensando, iré a por esos rollos de canela, me retiro, por ahora para ir por esos bocadillo favorito de Hinata sama. La Nana de Hanabi, se retira el despacho.

-Creo que por ahora no me cayeran bien, ahora los rollos Hanabi, mejor ve a alcanzarla que no los traiga, no estoy de ánimos.

Hanabi, al escuchar el desanimo de su hermana mayor, se levanto de su sitio y se fue corriendo a alcanzar a su Nana.

En unos minutos más, escucha que deslizan una puerta y era la puerta que salieron su padre y su hermoso rubio, ahora era la hora de la verdad, la respuesta de su padre. Hinata, sentía sus piernas y manos temblar, quería y ala vez no, saber la respuesta de su padre.

-Padre, que ha decidido. Dijo gritando un poco.

-Hinata, nunca te eh eduque para que gritaras así, pero si quieres saber mi respuesta, te lo dirá el joven Uzumaki, por ahora me retiro, ya es tarde y necesito descansar. Cierra la puerta y se retira.

-Naruto kun, dime que paso, que te dijo mi padre. Lo dijo con una voz muy apagada.

El rubio de ojos azules, solo abrazo a su ojiperla y saco algunas lagrimas. La Hyuga, presiento que esas lágrimas eran de tristeza que también empezó a llorar, pero al escuchar lo que le dijo su rubio, sus lágrimas que iban a ser de tristeza, se convirtieron en felicidad que termino abrazando a su rubio.

El rubio al esperarse de su ahora definitiva prometida, le entrego algo en sus manos, la chica de ojos perla, observo que era su fotografía familiar perdida desde que era una niña.

-Tu padre me lo dio, para que te lo entregara, te pertenece esa foto.

-Gracias. Naruto kun. Dijo esto dándole otro abrazo a su hermoso rubio.

En unos minutos después, regreso Hanabi con la Nana, con los rollos y un poco de te . Hanabi, al ver la escena, tuvo la razón de regresar con los rollos y mas te, sabia que su padre no le fallaría en aceptar. Asi que le dijo a su Nana que era mejor llevarlos para poder celebrar, ella sabia que tenían que regresar con los rollos y te para celebrar el compromiso de su Hermana y su nuevo Cuñado.

-Hinata, tu padre nos ha dado nuestra bendición.

Capitulo 14 Final

Continuara…


	20. 15 Arreglos de la boda

Capitulo 15-Arreglos de la Boda

Narración de Kakashi:

Han pasado varias semanas, desde que Naruto fue a pedir la mano de Hinata, ellos están algo ocupados, en ir y en llegar de misione, que yo el Hokage de la aldea de Konoha les ordena que vayan, mientras ellos están en misiones y misiones, tengo que estar en mi oficina, arreglando otros viajes de otros ninja, escuchar la información de los que regresan de su viaje. También tengo que escribir informes y firmar documentos. Pero no es todo lo que hago, también ando organizando la boda de Naruto y Hinata, el me pidió que no lo hiciera todo, que ellos también ayudarían, ya que es su matrimonio, pero yo le pedí que se quedara calmado y que yo me haría cargo, en estos momentos estoy terminando de firmar unos documentos, en eso escucho que golpean la puerta, y les pido que entren, en eso veo que es mi asistente, creo que viene a decirme y entregarme la lista que le pedí que me mandara, con los nombres de toda la aldea.

-Aquí tiene la lista de nombres de todos los habitantes de la aldea Kakashi sama. Dijo esto la mujer rubia, entregándole la carpeta amarilla.

-Muchas gracias, ya la necesitaba, para seguir con mi trabajo. Dijo esto tomando la carpeta.

-Si, no es mucha incumbencia, para que me pidió los nombres de los habitantes, que ya debería saber todos los nombres de la gente. Dijo la rubia y gafas.

-Claro que se me los nombres de todos, solo que lo necesito para llevar a cabo las invitaciones para la boda. Y así no cometer el error que olvide alguien.

-Pero, tengo entendido que muchos no pueden asistir por las misiones, No es así Kakashi sama.

-Es por eso, que también te pedí, la lista, para verificar quien estará en misiones y descartarlo de las invitaciones.

-Oh ya veo, si ya no me necesita, me retiro Kakashi sama. Se escucha que se abre la puerta.

-Te necesitare cuando termine la lista de los invitados, para que llames a las personas requeridas. Dijo esto el Hokage, siguiendo con su trabajo. Ella insiste con la cabeza. Se escucha que cierran la puerta.

Pasan dos horas que Kakashi revisaba la lista de los habitantes e ingresaba un nombre en otra hoja que era los que estaba en lista de invitados. Cuando por fin acabo de escribir los nombres en la hoja para mandarlo con su asistente, vio la hoja que era la lista de los que estaban afuera de la aldea y vio el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, el podría estar en la lista de invitados, pero el eligió viajar para emendar sus pecados, aun así cuando fue perdonado por Naruto y Sakura. Ahora por estar de viaje, se perderá la boda de su amigo, aunque intentare mandarle un mensaje, para que regrese a tiempo.

Cuando llame a mi asistente, le entregue la lista de invitados, pero esta lista era de los shinobi mas cercanos a los novios. Cuando estas personas llegaron a mi oficina, les informe que esta visita, no era para ir a una misión, si no una búsqueda de regalos para la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Ellos asistieron con la cabeza para retirarse y les dije que pronto llegara su invitación.

Ahora que tengo un poco tiempo libre, tendría que ir al templo para apartar la fecha de la ceremonia, también tendría que ir a encargar el banquete para la fiesta, también necesito ir con los Yamanaka, y con los novios para ver si escogieron su traje para la ceremonia.

Terminando de estar con Naruto y HInata tendría que regresar a mi oficina para hacer la otra lista para los otros invitados. Ahora que lo pienso también tengo que tener un momento libre y leer un buen libro en mi cómoda cama y dormir un poco.

A veces me pregunto cuando se acabara mi turno de ser Hokage, que es un puesto bastante agotador, ahora solo quiero convivir más con Gai y leer mas libro. Aunque es cansado organizar este evento, solo porque le tengo mucho cariño a Naruto y a Hinata que se lo merece mas que a nadie.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, ya que estoy ahora en mi hogar y mi cómoda cama, olvide ir apartar el Onsen para su noche de bodas. Iré mañana a primera hora que despierte. Aun tengo mucho trabajo que hacer para que esta boda sea perfecta para estos enamorados.

Capitulo 15 Final

Continuara…..


	21. Extra: Aniversario NaruHina

**Capitulo Extra** : **Aniversario NaruHina**

Era un hermoso día de primavera, donde florecen todas las flores de cerezo, pero este día la aldea de konoha, la gente que habitaba en ese lugar, iban de aquí para allá, ya que ese día era muy especial, ya que era la boda de Naruto y su novia Hinata, ahora mismos los novios se encontraban en el Templo, para iniciar su ceremonia espiritual, aunque antes de entrar al templo estaban en la sala de espera, esperando a ser llamados para poder entrar a la ceremonia, ellos traían ya puestos sus tradicionales Shiromoku blanco que era la de Hinata, y el rubio traía un Traje tradicional negro con una cinto de algodón blanco (No encontré el nombre del traje de ceremonia para los hombres) Los novios mientras esperaban la llamada para entrar a la ceremonia, ellos miraban una ventana que daba directo al monte de los Hokages, el más emotivo y atento en mirar al monte, era Naruto, que miraba fijamente al retrato del medio que era el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su padre.

-Padre, hoy doy el paso de mi vida, el caso con la chica que mi madre, estuviera mas orgullosa de ella, Hinata es una chica maravillosa. Se decía para mi mismo mirando al monte. Hasta que sintió una mirada en el.

-Desde llegamos al templo, Naruto kun me dijo que quería observar el monte mientras esperamos la llamada, su mirada es tan intensa que no me cansare en verlo, además también no me imagino que este día, haya llegado, ahora el se ve tan apuesto con su Kimono, ahora veo que voltea hacia mía, y me sonrojo por el imprevisto que me atrapo viéndolo, que gire mi mirada hacia otro lado aun sonrojada.

-Cuando gire mi rostro para ver la mirada de mi Hinata, ella inmediatamente se giro, tal vez lo hizo para esconder su vergüenza, por atraparla en su acción en mirarme, pero no me molesta en absoluto, eso me encanta de ella.

-Sinceramente no estoy avergonzada por atraparme por mirarlo, solo me sorprendió, ahora que volteo para darle la cara, el me regalo una sonrisa tan hermosa, de esas las que me encantan y las que me enamoraron desde niña.

-Cuando regreso su mirada hacia mí, no me había percatado, pero lucia muy hermosa, con su Shiromoku, sinceramente ella es hermosa, sin maquillaje y es la primera vez que la veo maquillada, también es la primera vez que la veo con el pelo recogido, se ve bastante maravillosa. Le iba a decir unas palabras hermosas por su vestuario, pero nos interrumpieron mi suegro Hiashi y mi imperativa cuñada Hanabi. Que nos llamaban para entrar a la ceremonia de bodas. Era hora o nunca. Ella me tomo el brazo y avanzamos hacia el ritual de nuestra ceremonia.

Nos diríamos hacia el templo, mientras cuando Hinata y yo nos dirigíamos, nos escoltaban atrás de nosotros con una sombrilla. Al ver que mi suegro y mi cuñaba entraban al templo, por fin entramos y observe que nuestros invitados ya estaban adentro, y me percate que el sacerdote dueño de ese templo para darnos la ceremonia para así empezar la ritual de purificación y dar el comienzo la ceremonia.

Los novios intercambian un rezo con un jutzu y dan unas palabras entre ellos, al dar término de rezar su jutzu, se intercambia los anillos entre ellos. Luego llega el momento principal de la ceremonia, que es tomar sake para sellar la unión de la pareja. Que es conocido como San San Kudo, que su significado "tres-tres-nueve"; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano.

Terminado este ritual de beber sake los novios, la pareja expresa su palabra de juramento, enfrente de los invitados y familiares, el sacerdote, les dice que puede ser separado o junto. Deciden hacerlo juntos. Naruto y Hinata se toman de las manos y dicen sus juramentos. El sacerdote da última palabras finales para dar fin la ceremonia.

Al término de la ceremonia de purificación, los novios salen cuidosamente del templo para llegar a su Hirou no Gui, que es su fiesta de celebración, donde pueden conversar con sus amigos y familiares. Aquí el que lleva el paraguas detrás de el puede retirarse. También la pareja de esposos, pueden cambiarse de vestuario mas ligero. Hinata ahora con un Kimono hanayome simple blanco y se deja el pelo suelto y una flor de cerezo en el cabello como adorno. Yo traía un Yukata simple negro y una flor de cerezo como adorno.

Al llegar al sitio del Hirou no Gui, vimos que ya varios amigos, ya se encontraban ahí, para felicitarnos y conversar con ellos, algunos nos pedían tomar algunas fotos con ellos.

Al dar conclusión del celebración, Kakashi sensei, nos dijo que reservo una casa tradicional, que contenía un onsen para nuestra pasar la noche ahí, al termino de la noche nos iríamos de luna de miel, que esa casa, era su regalo de bodas.

Antes de dirigirnos a la casa para poder "descansar", nos quedamos un rato mas con nuestros amigos, para conversar, hasta que cada uno se retiro para llegar a sus hogares para descansar, Hinata y yo nos dimos unos ratos juntos, ya que con la fiesta no tuvimos tiempo juntos, al verla tan linda en su kimono, y ella el verme no me resistí y nos besamos tomados de la manos.

Capitulo extra final

(Perdon por no mostrarles lemmon, pero si quieren lemmon hard, tiene que esperarse para el capitulo original, les prometo que si será hard y ardiente, ya que le eh dejado varios capítulos con lemmon, aquí solo di un resumen de cómo fue una ceremonia tradicional japonesa. Es decir mostrarles en letras como es una boda japonesa)


	22. El Gran Dia Llego

Capitulo 16- El Gran día llego.

En una habitación de la gran mansión Hyuga, se encontraban dos personas femeninas, la menor se encontraba sentada en un banco enfrente del espejo, esperando que su acompañante terminara de recoger su gran cabello largo que peinaba Kurenai Yuhi, quien fue personalmente a verla a su casa y ver si todo estaba bajo control, al llegar con ella, al abrir la puerta de su habitación la vio, solo viéndose al espejo sentada. A notarla así, supo inmediatamente que estaba algo nerviosa, y que también no sabía que tipo de peinado se haría. A si que decidió ayudarla un poco. Cuando por fin su sensei concluyo con el peinado que fue era recogido, pero dejando la cola del cabello enrizado.

-Bien, solo falta que te agregue el arreglo floral a tu cabello. Dijo la hermosa shinobi de cabello negro y ondulado y de ojos carmesí. Tomando la flor que estaba en la mesita que estaba aun lado del espejo.

Al colocarle la flor en el cabello de su adorada Hinata, noto que le faltaba algo también.

-Veo que te has atrasado un poco, que aun también no te has maquillado, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy aquí para ayudarte. Al concluir sus frases, tomo lo necesario para maquillarla.

No demoro en maquillarla, ya que en ella no es tan necesario, llenarla de maquillaje, ya que su naturalidad, aun se ve hermosa. Tomo un labial de su bolso y se lo agrego a sus labios. La Hyuga que a unos próximas horas se convertiría en Uzumaki, se dio cuenta que el labial que le aplico a sus labios era el que siempre usaba y sabia que era su labial favorito.

-Kurenai sensei, no debió aplicarme ese labial es muy preciado para usted, por favor elimínelo de mis labios, yo no debo usarlo.

-No debes preocuparte de cosas menores, como eso, además, quiero que uses mi labial, en este día tan importante para ti y también creí que debes usar algo mío, para que te sientas mas en confianza, y sin embargo, eres como mi primera hija, se que dirás que tengo a Mirai, pero desde que eras pequeña, tu padre, te dejo a cargo de mi, y así enseñarte a ser mas fuerte, en ese tiempo que estuve contigo y siendo tu maestra, te agarre cariño y siempre te trate como una hija, aunque nunca lo sintieras. Dijo esto teniendo sus dos brazos en sus hombros de la joven Hyuga.

La joven Hyuga, al escuchar esas palabras, empezaron a caer gotas de lagrimas, se sentía tan amada por su querida sensei, que ella sin decírselo ninguna vez, de su vida, sentía en ella una calidez maternal. Que se lanzo a abrazar a su profesora, ya que requería de un consuelo.

-Kurenai sensei, siempre la eh considerado como una madre, gracias por todos estos años, al estar al cuidado de mi, y si no le molesta necesito que me de mi ultimo consejo, en un tema bastante privado. Dijo esto jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, pero antes de eso, necesito que te quites tu bata y te coloques tu Shiromoku que solo falta una hora para estar en el templo. Vamos, te ayudo a ponértelo.

Kurenai Yuhi, ayudo a Hinata a colocarle su Shiromaku, ya que para una persona es difícil ponérselo.

Afuera era un hermoso día de primavera, donde florecían ya todas las flores de cerezo, pero este día la aldea de Konoha, la gente que habitaba en ese lugar, iban de aquí para allá, ahora mismos los novios se encontraban en el Templo, para iniciar su ceremonia espiritual, aunque antes de entrar al templo estaban en la sala de espera, esperando a ser llamados para poder entrar a la ceremonia, ellos traían ya puestos sus tradicionales __Shiromoku __blanco que era la de Hinata, y el rubio traía un Traje tradicional negro con una cinto de algodón blanco. Los novios mientras esperaban la llamada para entrar a la ceremonia, ellos miraban una ventana que daba directo al monte de los Hokages, el más emotivo y atento en mirar al monte, era Naruto, que miraba fijamente al retrato del medio que era el cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze, su padre.

-Padre, hoy doy el paso de mi vida, el caso con la chica que mi madre, estuviera mas orgullosa de ella, Hinata es una chica maravillosa. Se decía para mi mismo mirando al monte. Hasta que sintió una mirada en el.

-Desde que llegamos al templo, Naruto kun me dijo que quería observar el monte mientras esperamos la llamada, su mirada es tan intensa que no me cansare en verlo, además también no me imagino que este día, haya llegado, ahora el se ve tan apuesto con su Yutaka, ahora veo que voltea hacia mía, y me sonrojo por el imprevisto que me atrapo viéndolo, que gire mi mirada hacia otro lado aun sonrojada.

-Cuando gire mi rostro para ver la mirada de mi Hinata, ella inmediatamente se giro, tal vez lo hizo para esconder su vergüenza, por atraparla en su acción en mirarme, pero no me molesta en absoluto, eso me encanta de ella.

-Sinceramente no estoy avergonzada por atraparme por mirarlo, solo me sorprendió, ahora que volteo para darle la cara, el me regalo una sonrisa tan hermosa, de esas las que me encantan y las que me enamoraron desde niña.

-Cuando regreso su mirada hacia mí, no me había percatado, pero lucia muy hermosa, con su Shiromoku, sinceramente ella es hermosa, sin maquillaje y es la primera vez que la veo maquillada, también es la primera vez que la veo con el pelo recogido, se ve bastante maravillosa. Le iba a decir unas palabras hermosas por su vestuario, pero nos interrumpieron mi suegro Hiashi y mi imperativa cuñada Hanabi. Que nos llamaban para entrar a la ceremonia de bodas. Era hora o nunca. Ella me tomo el brazo y avanzamos hacia el ritual de nuestra ceremonia.

-Desde que le devolvió la mirada mi apuesto novio, vi que su mirada hacia mi cambio, ahora sus ojos brillaban, como si en mi viera algo hermoso, ahora les diré la verdad el porque me gire avergonzada cuando mi rubio me miro, sinceramente fue por la conversación que tuve con mi sensei Kurenai, al solo recordar lo que me dijo, me tiene hecha humo. Solo debo tomar valor para que ese momento llegue y no me eche para atrás, me esforzare. En eso escucho que mi padre y mi hermana llegaron.

-Nos diríamos hacia el templo, mientras cuando Hinata y yo nos dirigíamos, nos escoltaban atrás de nosotros con una sombrilla. Al ver que mi suegro y mi cuñaba entraban al templo, por fin entramos y observe que nuestros invitados ya estaban adentro, y me percate que el sacerdote dueño de ese templo para darnos la ceremonia para así empezar la ritual de purificación y dar el comienzo la ceremonia.

Los novios intercambian un rezo con un jutzu y dan unas palabras entre ellos, al dar término de rezar su jutzu, se intercambia los anillos entre ellos. Luego llega el momento principal de la ceremonia, que es tomar sake para sellar la unión de la pareja. Que es conocido como San San Kudo, que su significado "tres-tres-nueve"; tres representa el Cielo, la Tierra y el Ser Humano.

-Era mi primera vez en tomar sake, pero era nuestro deber para así estar casado con mi Hinata, al darle el sorbo, sentí que mi cuerpo quemaba, si que el alcohol era bastante fuerte. Ahora era e turno de mi futura esposa en unos cuantos segundos.

-Al ver que mi Naruto kun, bebió su sake, sabia que seguía mi turno, al tomar el contenido liquido en mis manos, despacio lo bebí, como era mi primera vez, sentí que mi cuerpo se adormecían y quemaba al mismo tiempo, sentía que muy pronto me caería al suelo.

Terminado este ritual de beber sake los novios, la pareja expresa su palabra de juramento, enfrente de los invitados y familiares, el sacerdote, les dice que puede ser separado o junto. Deciden hacerlo juntos. Naruto y Hinata se toman de las manos y dicen sus juramentos. El sacerdote da última palabras finales para dar fin la ceremonia.

Al término de la ceremonia de purificación, los novios salen cuidosamente del templo para llegar a su Hirou no Gui, que es su fiesta de celebración, donde pueden conversar con sus amigos y familiares. Aquí el que lleva el paraguas detrás de el puede retirarse. También la pareja de esposos, pueden cambiarse de vestuario más ligero. Hinata ahora con un Kimono __Hanayome simple blanco y se deja el pelo suelto y una flor de cerezo en el cabello como adorno. El rubio traía un Yukata simple negro y una flor de cerezo como adorno.

-Al llegar al sitio del Hirou no Gui, vimos que ya varios amigos, ya se encontraban ahí, para felicitarnos y conversar con ellos, todos al vernos entrar nos estaban aplaudiendo y gritando felicidades, cada paso que daba con ella, se acercaba alguien para darnos un saludo.

-A dar el primer paso para dar el lugar del banquette, el lugar lucia hermoso, había mesas decoradas con manteles, y con su contendido, observe que uno era de los regalos que los invitados nos estaban dando, otra había copas, en otra variedades de platillos, pero olvidando las mesas, observe bastantes caras familiares que nos esperaban para felicitarnos. Dijo la ahora Señora Uzumaki.

-En tanta gente que nos felicitaba, entre ellas, llego Sakura, ella lucia muy feliz por nosotros, atrás de ella llego Ino con Sai tomados de la mano, creo que a Sakura se lo guardo bastante bien, pero se que le dolía un poco que Sasuke no haya llegado, para que negarlo, me entristecí que ese Teme, no haya llegado a mi boda, pero no arruinare nuestro día a mi adorada Hinata y a mi.

-Cuando llego Sakura e Ino junto con Sai a felicitarnos por nuestra boda, en eso también llego Tenten, para darnos la felicitación, Entre las tres chicas, me gritaban de emoción de cómo me veía hermosa e Ino se le ocurrió tomarnos unas fotos juntas entre las cuatro. Mientras que Sa, Lee y Gai sensei se quedaron con Naruto hablando. Cuando mis amigas se fueron para dar espacio a otros de felicitarme, llego Kurenai sensei con su hermosa hija Mirai, la pequeña me estaba pidiendo que la cargara y diciéndome que me veía como una princesa con el atuendo que llevaba.

-Al dar conclusión a la celebración, Kakashi sensei, nos dijo que reservo una casa tradicional, que contenía un onsen para pasar nuestra primera noche ahí, al termino de la noche nos iríamos de luna de miel, que esa casa, era su regalo de bodas. Se dijo el rubio pensando como conseguiría una casa tradicional solo para nosotros dos en solo una noche, se debe que un Hokage, hace lo que sea para la gente de su aldea.

-Cuando estaba conversando con Kurenai sensei, en la celebración, me comento que su regalo para nosotros fue que ella pago el lugar donde nos iríamos de luna de miel. Yo no quería que gastaran tanto en mi, pero me insistió que ese seria el ultimo regalo que le daría como su hija y su alumna y que lo disfrutara con mi marido.

Antes de dirigirnos a la casa para poder "descansar", nos quedamos un rato mas con nuestros amigos, para conversar, hasta que cada uno se retiro para llegar a sus hogares para descansar, Hinata y yo nos dimos unos ratos juntos, ya que con la fiesta no tuvimos tiempo juntos, al verla tan linda en su kimono, y ella el verme no me resistí y nos besamos tomados de la manos.

Capitulo 16 Final

Continuara..

PD 1(Prepararse que el 17 viene lo intenso el lemmon hard que les debi y prometi)

PD2( Espero que este capitulo original que el otro, no los haya aburrido, casi es lo mismo, del resumen, solo agregue unos cuantos diálogos y un momento con su maestra Kurenai, espero que no les decepcione.)


	23. 17 La noche de bodas

Capitulo 17-Noche de bodas

A una hora de la aldea de Konoha se encontraban Naruto y Hinata entrando a una cabaña que fue rentada por el mismo Kokage, que fue como regalo de bodas para los recién casados, era de las antiguas cabañas que tienen servicio de alimentos y onsen (baños termales). Exactamente cuando abrieron las puertas corredizas, se hallaron muchos algunos paquetes grandes y unos pequeños, que eran regalos para los esposos, cada uno tenia su respecto dueño, obviamente eran muy pocos regalos, comparando a los que les habían daño en la celebración, esos regalos se los guardaban mientras están de luna de miel, los esposos se acercaron a los paquetes, la Señora Uzumaki, tomo uno que era llevaba su nombre en ella, y tenia unas letras pequeñas, que solo el byakugan lo ayudaba a leer. Hinata a usar su Byakugan y leer lo que decía, sus mejillas se colorearon rojas y recordó el motivo que estaban en ese lugar y la platica privada con su maestra Kurenai.

 **-Flash Back-**

Hinata ya estaba arreglada para ir a casarse con su rubio, pero antes de eso, le pidió un consejo a su maestra Kurenai, se hallaban en su habitación mientras estaban sentadas en el suelo.

-Sensei. –La peliazul lo dijo con una voz suave y muchos titubeos, su rostro marcaba rojo. –Me puedes explicar como fue su primera vez con Asuma sensei o quiero decir… me puede decir…..

-Quieres que te de consejos para tu noche de bodas. Dijo directo al grano su maestra Kurenia.

La ojiperla al escuchar la respuesta y acertando a su pregunta, agacho mas la cabeza con mayor vergüenza y colorada y asistiendo con la cabeza.

-Pues veras.- Observando a su alumna que agachaba su cabeza al suelo. – Se que tienes miedo por ser tu primera vez y por lo doloroso que puede ser, pero no tienes que temer, si lo vas a hacer con la persona correcta, todo va a salir bien, además, la puedes pasar de maravilla, es mas si es con la que escogiste quedarte para toda la vida.

-Pero hay un remedio…. para que te duele menos. Jugando con sus dedos.

-Hay veces exageran diciendo que duele mucho, es verdad que duele, pero se te pasara en unos segundos, así que no temas.

Hubo unos minutos que no dijeron ninguna palabra, la habitación, quedo en un incomodo silencio hasta que Kurenai, decidió concluirlo.

-Pero para ayudarte te daré unos consejos para que tu noche sea especial. Se acerco hacia su oído y le susurro algo.

-!Queeee¡, hay muchas formas.

-Asi es, ademas tambien debes usar un baby doll.

-¿Baby… doll?

-Es un traje muy corto que enseña mucho el cuerpo, es solo para provocar al hombre, pero no tienes que usarla, si no lo deseas.

 **-End Black-**

Regresando a su presente y alejar sus recuerdos vergonzoso, decidió abrir el regalo de parte de Ino y de Sakura. Al descobijar el regalo del papel vio una cuarta parte que era su regalo, lo envolvió de nuevo y fue corriendo a baño y se encerró. Su marido no se dio cuenta, por estar embobado con los demás obsequios. Ya dentro del seguro lugar, termino en desenvolver el objeto. Abrió los ojos perla, vio que era el famoso baby doll, que le había mencionado su maestra y si que decía la verdad, era muy atrevido y corto y juraba que enseñaría mucho cuerpo, conociéndose, no usaría ese atuendo por su timidez, y que mala suerte porque era muy hermoso era de color purpura transparente. Se sentó en el baño para pensar si usar el regalo de sus dos amigas. Leyó la nota que iba en el traje.

-Sakura: No me decepciones Hinata usala.

Ino: Demuéstrale a ese cabeza hueca tu cuerpo, enséñale lo que estas hecha y como te envió Kami sama.

-Sakura: Ya arruinaste la nota con tus ideas locas Ino cerda, no le hagas caso.

-Ino: Tu no sabes animar a una amiga, Frentona.

No siguió leyendo ya que había muchas ralladuras y tiro la nota. Vio otro vistazo a su regalo y solo suspiro.

Guardo el traje en su empaque, salió del baño y vio a su marido enseñándole que les regalaron sake, unos dulces creo que envinados y unos chicles.

La hermosa Uzumaki solo suspiro con el último mencionado de su marido y se dijo, no son chicles.

-Que te parece relajarnos en el onsen. Todo lo dijo sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza.

-Queee, tú… y… yo…. adentro. Todo su rostro rojo.

-Que no te de pena, además es privado, nadie te vera.

-Si, pero tu si. Esto lo dijo en voz baja.

Al dar un un vistazo a su esposo, vio que iba directo al baño para alistarse pare entrar al onsen. Pasaron unos minutos, ella entro al baño y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba su marido, así que entro para alistarse también para el onsen, se desnudo y empezó a darse una ducha, al concluir, se arreglo el pelo para hacerse un chongo, ya que la mujer tenia prohibido que el agua toque el cabello, aunque eso ya fue hace mucho las reglas cambiaron, pero Hinata estaba acostumbrada a esa regla. Tomo una toalla y se cubrió el cuerpo. El motivo que su marido no estuviera en el baño, era que estaba conectada al onsen y salió por ahí.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza, lo único que vio fue mucho vapor afuera, tenia suerte que habría mucho humo del vapor, se deshizo de su toalla dejándola en una roca, introduzco un pie y al fin entro al agua caliente. Lo que no se dio cuenta es que estaban de espaldas, al estar observando el exterior que sintió la espalda de otro que grito, completamente en un segundo olvido que estaba acompañada, si que las aguas termales relajaban bastante que olvidas completamente lo que hacías.

El rubio se dio la vuelta para calmar a su mujer que la tomo de los hombros.

La peliazul, al darse cuenta que era su rubio, se enrojeció ya que también vio una parte de su pecho desnudo y dio su vista hacia otro lado e ignorar su cuerpo.

El rubio al calmar a su esposa teniendo sus brazos en los hombros, dirigió su vista hacia abajo y recordó que su esposa las tenia bastantes grandes, que se enrojeció y solo dio vuelta, para relajar su nariz. La ojiperla al ver que su marido darle la espalda, se pregunto que le habría pasado, acaso no la quería ver, al pensar que habría hecho para que su rubio se enojara, que se entristeció. Cuando por fin el rubio pudo relajarse, dio la vuelta para por fin estar al dar la cara a su esposa, al darle la cara, noto que su Hinata, estaba deprimida, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco para abrazarla.

HInata al sentir el abrazo, lo correspondió, sabia que su rubio, no se enojaría con ella. Pasaron unos segundos que subió su mirada hacia arriba para ver a su marido, al mirarlo, vio que lo miraba con ternura que sintió que se acercaba hacia el, sintió sus labios contra los suyos, cada beso era dulce y cálido, en unos cuantos segundos empezaban a jugar con sus lenguas, gracias al onsen la temperatura elevaba mucho mas que el rubio empezó con unas acaricias en el cuerpo su mujer, que Hinata solo en su mundo sostenía el pecho de su hombre, obviamente tenían que separar sus labios para tomar aire, al dar un suspiro se miraban pero era una mirada que se podía decir que era de lujuria. El rubio empezaba a besar el cuello de su ángel, siguió con su camino hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, pero siempre algo tiene que interrumpir, fue una campana, que daba la primera llamada de su cena que preparaban el servicio de esta cabaña .

Dentro de la cabaña dos parejas se encontraban cenando, que era arroz frito, pescado ahumado y verduras salteadas. Y bebían de su sake que le obsequiaron y la persona que le regalo fue la ex Hokage Lady Tsunade. La pareja al terminar sus alimentos, la servidumbre se llevaba los platos usados y dando una reverencia para irse. La mujer de cabello azulado, se levantaba para ir al baño.

-Con tu permiso Naruto, iré a ponerme mi ropa para dormir. Entro antes que le dijeran otra cosa, quería evitarla. Ya adentro solo observo por ultimo lo que su mente la traumaba que les decía a gritos y solo necesitaba una decisión para callarlas.

En unos segundos salió del salón del baño ya teniendo puesta su bata de dormir, pero observo raro a su marido.

-¿Qué haces Naruto kun?

-Estoy sellando la puerta, para así no nos vuelvan a interrumpir.

-¿Interrumpir? Observo el reloj pero son más de las 11:30, no creo que vuelvan hasta mañana.

-Eso espero. Se levanto y al levantarse vio que su novia estaba sentada en su futon.

Al dar unos pasos para estar cerca de la mujer, que se sentó atrás de ella y la abrazo. Hinata al sentir el abrazo se sintió tan segura que su rubio, no la haría daño que solo se sonrojo, y se dio la vuelta para darle el frente a su marido. Se inclino hacia el. – Esta noche se amable conmigo- El rubio comprendió a lo que venia y emitió el movimiento – Claro, seré amable.

Tomo los hombros de su Hinata, ella al sentir el contacto, miro hacia arriba, sintió de nuevo los labios de su marido, que la jalo suavemente para estar al parejo de el. Los besos ahora se sentían mas dulces y apasionados que la vez que estaban en el onsen, jugaban nuevamente con sus lenguas, se separaban para tomar aire y volvían a sus apasionados besos, para asi verdad cuando eran novios, nunca se habían besado con tanta pasión y amor, se ve estaban guardando esos besos para ese día.

El hombre rubio tomo los hombros de la mujer para acostarla en el futon, empezó a abrir la bata, con el cinto de tela, al despojarla completamente, sus ojos brillaron, pero a la vez quería tapar su nariz, por ver el atuendo que tenia su esposa, tenia un ropa interior rara, pero a la vez se le veía hermosa y sexy, las piernas completamente descubiertas, un braga de color purpura, aunque sea purpura se puede decir era transparente ya que se veía todo el cuerpo desnudo.

..ta, donde sacaste ese traje.

-Regalo de Sakura e Ino, no te gusta. Toda enrojecida.

-No me gusta, Me encanta. No dijo más, ya que la besa nuevo.

Cada rato que la besaba, era único, pero quería seguir con su camino inconcluido que por culpa de la servidumbre, tuvo que terminar de explorar. Beso su cuello, que lamio, mordió, todo lo que el rubio le hacia a su Hinata, ella gemía, seguía con el camino hasta sus pechos, los besaba, aunque algo molestaba, le encantaba ese traje pero el quería saborear esa piel fresca, así que cuando regresarían tendría que disculparse con ellas, se lo quitaría con delicadeza, pero como ya esta tan emocionado de saborear esa piel, aunque anteriormente ya los había saboreado y disfrutado, pero este día era donde sabían mas exquisito, por pasar a mujer soltera a una mujer casada, se puede decir que el sabor cambia, porque ahora es de una mujer prohibida, nadie puede tocarla nadie, solo el hombre que es dueña. Que no soporto que tuvo que desgarrar la blusa transparente y como la tela de los baby doll están delicada que son un solo tirón se puede romper, al dar el tirón, se en pedazo, no dejo que Hinata se asustara, ya que beso los pechos de ella, que por suerte ya están descubiertos, los lamia y los succionaba con su boca y masajeaba el pecho que faltaba, la ojiperla solo gemía de placer, para ser sinceros esto ya lo había experimentado, tantas veces, solo sintió algo que la hizo estremecerse, ya que su travieso esposo, usaba su otra mano sin usar en su intimidad, sobre su braga, pero algo que le sorprendió al rubio es que con unos solo cuantos toques y acaricias, ya se encontraba muy mojada, que tuvo que retirarle la braga, y así poder hacer su trabajo de su mano, mas fácil, introduzco un solo dedo en su interior, solo se escuchaba la voz de su gentil y suave voz de su esposa gemía, cuando todavía disgustaba de los pechos de ella, el rubio quería subir el tono que metió otro dedo y ahora son dos en el, que su esposa, dio un grito de placer, la beso mientras movía su interior.

Dejo los dedos en su interior y tomo la cintura de su mujer beso cada parte adbomen de ella, lamia y mordía, hasta bajar a su vientre, sin pedir permiso, lamio y la parte de su mujer mas prohibida, Hinata había olvidado como se sentía que su rubio le hiciera esa posición que le daba bastante pena, pero no se arrepentía, se sentía en la nube, que solo tomo sus cabellos para indicarles que no dejara de hacerlo. Para decir verdad los gemidos de HInata cada vez se hacían más fuertes, gracias al cielo que la servidumbre, se iba de la cabaña y regresaban hasta el día siguiente.

El rubio al concluir con su disgutacion, se deshizo de la bata, y se encontraba completamente desnudo, Hinata solo se ruborizo al verlo así, ya estaba acostumbrada verlo desnudo, pero a veces su timidez, la hace sonrojar.

Se acerco un poco de su mujer para poder empezar lo que nunca habían tocado, y juraron que no lo harían hasta este día. El tomo ambas piernas las separo un poco para poder abrir la intimides de ella, se adentro, y se escucho un grito de dolor por parte de su princesa, pero algo lo asombro en vez de seguir llorando o gritando le pidió algo.

-Sigue moviéndote, no pares. Lo decía con un rostro completamente sonrojado.

El asintió y se empezó a mover, cada movimiento le dolía, y derramaba una lagrima, pero cada vez que el la embestía ya no le dolía mucho, solo estaba esperando lo que tanto su maestra la había dicho, el sentir el placer, en unos minutos mas, lo siento, el placer, cada movimiento lo hacia sentir en las nubes, tomo la espalda de su amado esposo y quería experimentar lo que le había dicho su maestra, si levantaba los pies, se sentía en la gloria, al levantarlos un poco, era cierto se sentía en un paraíso, ella solo requería de gemir, ella solo pedía que le diera mas, pero su rubio capto otra cosa, y el dio mas velocidad, ella al sentir el movimiento aumentaba se aferro a aun mas a su espada que tuvo que encajar sus uñas en el, pero ese movimiento rápido que le dio su rubio se sentía aun mas placentero, que solo atino a gemir mas fuerte, el rubio se sentía muy feliz, el también sentía muy bien dentro de ella, creo que no se arrepiente en no hacerlo nunca cuando eran novios. Pero en el sintió, algo en su interior iba a salir, pero no sabia si seguir o pararle pero como se sentía tan bien, que le siguió a sus movimientos que solo eyaculo en ella.

El rubio salió de su mujer, la observo estaba tan agitada que solo la veía respirar, sus pechos la seguían al compas de sus respiración.

-No te preocupes, por eyacular en mi, si aun no te sientes preparado, me tomare unas pastillas y asi.

-No, yo me sentiré preparado a lo que venga a nuestra vida. Lo la jalo para abrazarla ella, acepto rápidamente el abrazo de su amado esposo.

(Si desean mas lemmon, esperen esta es la primera parte DEL LEMMON)

CONTINUARA…..


End file.
